Overlord of Monster Girls
by King-Naberius
Summary: During his reign the Fourth Overlord used an orb create a race of humanoid monsters loyal to him. Although he would later fall by the hands of the Chief God and any remnants of the Overlords erased, these monsters would live on and thanks to a certain Demon Lord would become the monster girls that are widely known today. Now years later, in a ruined castle a new Overlord shall rise
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Overlord the Game or the wonderful work that is Monster Girl Encyclopedia. They all belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **Updated: (23/05/2018)**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1 - A New Overlord Rises**_

* * *

 _Thousands of years ago, there was once an Overlord, but he wasn't just some random man who have given himself such a title, only to lose it years later, no, this man was known as the Fourth Overlord, and he belonged to an ancient line of powerful rulers whose individual reign helped shaped the foundations of the land around them from time to time._

 _The Overlords had existed for over many years; founded by the First Overlord, who laid the foundations of this evil line, who would be followed by the Second Overlord, then the Third Overlord; Who was a Fallen Hero, now God of the Infernal Abyss and the last of this line was the Fourth Overlord, son of the Third Overlord, who conquered the entirety of the known world._

 _With the conquest of the known world done, the Fourth Overlord could relax and enjoy the splendors, spoils and treasures of his conquests, whilst preparing to invade the rest of the world; parts of the world that he has yet to subdue._

 _One day, whilst looking through his spoils, he found an Orb, and it was this orb that he learnt that once belonged to the grandfather of the First Overlord's uncle; the Original Overlord, until the Black Baron found it and locked it away in the Vault underneath Castle Gromgard. At first, he didn't know what the piece of marble even did, that was until he accidentally tested the orb on a group of sheep one day, resulting in turning them into humanoid monsters, much to his shock and excitement, as plans began to formulate in his mind. Using the Orb, he created legions of humanoid Monsters, and with them, his quest of conquest became renewed as he marched his legions of both minions and Mamomo into battle once more._

 _He would have conquered the entirety of the world, made all kneel before him, and enslave all those that dared to stand up against him if it weren't for the **Shining Justice** ; an Organisation that hunted down all the evils in the world, who also work under the influence of the Chief God, fighting against the Overlord and in the end it wasn't them that killed him, but it was the Chief God who took upon that honor to personally end the tyrant, and thus his death brought an end to his Empire. The remaining Kingdoms, quickly took over what lands that the Overlord's Crumbling Empire left behind, while old powers that were subdued by the Overlord quickly restored their power, while old nations restored their holding on the world, new ones were born to replace old kingdoms or just there to fill in the gaps in the massive power vacuum left behind by the Overlord. It was the Chief God and her Followers of Order that possessed the most amount of power left behind by the overlord. Under her teachings and guidance, the Order of the Chief God spread across the world; while it may be successful in some places, other places like Ruboria and Nordberg resented the new religion in favor of their old religions ; The Silent Order and the Mother Goddess. With the destruction of the Overlord's empire, has forced the Monster Girls into hiding as they were hunted down by Order Inquisitors and Monster Hunters, or forced them to continue on their acts of blood lust and ferocity against the nations of man, elves and dwarves. _

_After the collapsing of the Overlord's Empire, everything and anything that reminded of the Overlord was immediately erased from both history and from the world; Castle Gromgard was razed to the ground, the portal to the Netherworld was sealed off, mentions and written accounts of the Overlords were burnt, and anything else that reminded of the Overlords were wiped away, to be forgotten by everyone, but a few, even before they even hit the 500 year mark._

 _Settling down in her Pantheon, she invited other gods into her growing Pantheon of Order; Poseidon, Quetzalcoatl, Hel, Eros, heck even the Fallen God joined, for a while anyways. Years have passed, and the Chief God soon grew worried that humans would spread to far and wide, and that there would be too many of them, resulting in the destruction of the world as these billions of humans scrap whatever resources there was left in the world, and so the Chief God made it her mission to thin the numbers of humans so that there is balance in the world. She did this, by gifting a Succubus powers, thus creating the Demon Lord herself, who promised to help the Chief God in her mission. Other gods also helped with the Chief God's objective. Hel spread famine on the land at certain times, Bastet would have her cats prey on humans, and Poseidon, reluctantly, sent tsunamis and storms to drown sailors and their ships._

 _It wasn't long, that the Demon Lord became changed; as time went by, she soon developed a deep love for the species that was meant to be her enemy, and when a hero knocked at her door, was the final straw for her. She then did something that would change history and the world forever. She caste a spell; a world-wide spell, that turned all monsters, created by the Fourth Overlord, and anything that could be defined as monster into lusty female monster girls, who share the same love and passion for humans. This act alone enraged the Chief God and war was declared on the Demon lord for her defiance_

 _But the Demon Lord did not stand alone against the Chief God. Poseidon, Hel, Quetzalcoatl, Bastet, Ishtar, heck even the Fallen God joined with her, along with many other gods from the Pantheon of Order, and the Demon Lord rewarded them all by using her Monsterization spell on them too, turning them into monster girls too. And so began a war that would last for the next 500 years as nations rise and fall, as borders change with each conflict fought._

 _1,000 years has passed since then, and the world has forgotten about the Overlords; their evils, their deeds, their might and power, lost to time and history itself_

 _But as a certain old minion once said_

 _ **Evil always finds a way**_

* * *

 **Modern Day, 6th AE 589**

The Village of Rosewood was once a peaceful place in the Kingdom of Murcia. Located at its borders in the east; with the Realm of Mari bordering the country from the east, the town was built by people who weren't happy with the way of living in the capital of Murcia, and so those people moved away from the capital to set up their own village away from their influence, and right next to the border between both countries. Because of this, the villagers of Rosewood, would begin to develop friendly relationships with the monster girls that would travel to and from the nearby demon realm and before long, the villagers of Rosewood were accepting monster girls into their home village, even going as far as letting them become citizens of the Kingdom of Murcia. The village of Rosewood would soon grow to become prosperous and a proper town of its own, but however, things like this, always don't last long.

Order Inquisitors soon received word of Rosewood accepting Monsters into their borders, and the apparent reason behind it's success; it seems that the occupants of the town made a trade agreement with Merchant guilds from the Realm of Mari, and with the support of the rest of members of The Order, they declared the growing-town to be unholy and its populace heretics, and an extermination was declared on the town.

2 days after this announcement, The Inquisition, along with the Murcian Army stormed through the walls of Rosewood and set fire to the peaceful town.

The soldiers of Order set about raising the town to the ground; killing everyone in the town; whether they are monster or human, man or woman, young or old. No one was spared. Some of the monster girls residing in the town managed to put up a good of a fight against the invaders, trying to buy time for the villagers and their own kind to evacuate, but their efforts were in vain, and they too were they slaughtered; butchered like lambs lead to the slaughter.

"Keep searching!" Barked a Murcian Captain as he ordered his troops to keep looking for more survivors "Leave none of these heretics behind! Purge them with fire and maim them with steel!" This roused the soldiers under his command as they continued searching for any more survivors; stabbing and burning anyone they find. Across the street, a group of Murcian soldiers rushed past by a pile of dead; both human and mamomo, but if they stayed for a little longer, they would have seen a hand slowly moving forward.

The owner of the hand pulled itself up from the pile of bodies, revealing to be a young man who appears to be in his late teenage years, 20 even, with near medium length black spiked hair, light skin and brown eyes. He wore a simple brown tunic and pants for clothing, with a large hole on the bottom left of his shirt; which showed a bandaged, but bloody wound on his lower left abdomen. The young man grunted in pain, at the feeling of his wound hurting once more; as two of the three arrow heads that he was shot with were still there, pierced deep into his flesh. This made it uncomfortable for him to even move properly, as he just hit the back of a pile of boxes in time, as another group of soldiers passed by.

He is scared. He has nowhere else to go now. He is but trapped in his hometown that was once his home, now burning around him, wounded, slowly bleeding to death from his wounds. Everyone that he knew was killed or are awaiting to be killed by soldiers who are still searching for survivors with zealous and commitment.

He had everything planned out for himself. Finish his apprenticeship at his fellow merchant guild, become a merchant straight after, get married after and possibly have a family. That all seems a bit too soon to to be thinking like that, but he is an individual who plans ahead unfortunately, so get use to it. All that he want to be and do, out of the picture, or left to burn in flames. While it may seem so, at least he won't have to put up with his elder sibling's abuse anymore, that's something that he was glad for that happened, seeing his elder siblings gunned down by rows of crossbows, along with 1.2% of people like them, brought a sense of satisfaction to him for some reason, but seeing his old age mother gunned down alongside them, brought pain and sorrow to him, His mother didn't deserve that, and he knew that many people in this town didn't deserve this to even begin with.

Anger slowly got the better of him, as he thought more of this. What did they do to deserve this? What did they do to even deserve this kind of punishment, no slaughter-fest? Why did they even deserve it? Was it because they were sharing homes with the monster girls? Is it because of befriending them? Was it not the Chief God's wish for his followers to live a virtuous life with your neighbor, and contentment and kindness to them? It was these questions and reflections of the Order, that sparked a bitter hatred for them, and the god that they follow; his fate in the Chief God is all but gone, replaced by a bitter hatred and resentment for the god, and the kingdoms that follow his teachings. He wanted revenge. Revenge for this underserved and wronged act, revenge for destroying everything that he held dear and loved. He want nothing else now, but to see The Order burn

He sighed, clutching the wound on his lower abdomen, the familiar ping of pain snapping him out of his anger and new found resentment and hatred for The Order, alas, he is but a simple young man, who lives in a town in Murcia, besides there is no way that he could find a way to enact his revenge on The Order, right?

Before he could do anything, a bright, flashing light suddenly appeared in front of him, forcing him to shield his eyes before it disappeared, faster when it appeared. He lowered his right arm to see nothing but a glowing Orb in front of him on the ground. Unknown to him, the flashing light brought the attention of a nearby group of soldiers, who were rushing towards the hiding spot of the young man. Curiosity got the better of him and his free hand reached out to the glowing orb. When his hand touched the orb, he was consumed in a bright light. By the time the soldiers arrived to his hiding spot, he was no longer there anymore.

 **xxxxxx**

Somewhere in the Continent of Armoria, there lies an ancient castle built on a small hill with an inner wall and an outer wall, that was surrounded on the outside by thick forests. The Castle architectural design, or what's left of it anyways, was Gothic in style, with shattered stained glass windows with different designs.

A large Keep is located inside the inner ward created by the inner walls, alongside a run down blacksmith's building. A run-down and slowly rotting away stable could be seen in the courtyard and a destroyed chapel. The castle was protected by a thick stone wall of gothic design, but without the proper maintenance, the wall is slowly but surely crumbling due to weather and time itself, with towers located around the inner and outer walls; 9 towers in the outer walls and 5 in the inner walls. Two ruined gatehouse could be located; one going into the inner ward while another, facing northwest with a drawbridge that connects towards a nearby ruined Barbican.

The young man fell face flat onto the stone, cold ground of the throne room, orb still in hand. The orb had teleported him inside the ruined castle and in the throne room itself, much to the confusion of the young man, who looked around the ruined place, wondering where he was and how to get out of here. He was snapped out of his line of thinking when a nearby stone door opened, revealing a flight of stone stairs that lead to somewhere. Before he could even think of what to do next, the orb shone brightly once more and to his surprise, it flew out of his hand and floated in front of him, and what happened next shocked him

 _ **Do you desire power?**_

The orb asked him. He was shocked, the orb just talked to him

 _ **Do you desire it?**_

Does he desire power? Of course he does, well before he didn't but now he does, but not that hungry for it, just power for revenge

 _ **Power to enact your revenge?**_

He nodded, yes he wanted to enact revenge on The Order?, how else would he be able to punish The Order?

 _ **To enact righteous vengeance?**_

Oh yeah, Swift rightful vengeance please on the sinners that call themselves righteous. He would bring justice upon them for what they had done.

 _ **To those who committed sin?**_

Yes, they think they are right and doing the right thing, he will make them think otherwise

"Yes...I do" He finally spoke. The Orb floated silently in front of him, before it finally spoke

 _ **Then you shall receive it**_

With that said, the Orb began floating towards the flight of stairs and floated down it. The young man followed the floating orb, as it shone brightly in the increasing darkness, acting as a guide for him to follow. It wasn't long till he finally reached the bottom of the stairs and found himself to be what appears to be the Cellars, well what remains of it anyways. The orb floated ahead of the young man and hovered over towards a nearby stone wall. A small part of the wall in front of the orb opened, allowing the young man to see what was inside the small opening of the wall; a black gauntlet, with a yellow burning crystal located in the middle of the armor piece.

 _ **Wear it, and be gifted power, Ahriman**_

"How did you know my name" Ahriman asked the orb "And who are-"

 _ ***Sighs* Just do as I say**_

Did the Orb just sighed? Doesn't matter now, he'll ask him about that later. Ahriman reached towards the gauntlet with his right hand, being careful as to make sure that it wasn't a trap or something. When his hand finally reached within a few centimeters from the armoured glove, the gauntlet suddenly latched itself onto his right hand, clamping itself tightly as it fastened itself, much to the surprise of Ahriman as he tried to pry the gauntlet off of his right hand. Ahriman cried out in pain as he suddenly what felt like a burning sensation coming from his now armoured hand.

 _ **Did you not know that power comes without sacrifice?**_

The Orb questioned him, as the burning sensation increased, making Ahriman growl in pain. He watched as his right hand slowly began to shift color turning from his normal skin tone to a more tanner color and unknown to him, his eyes shifted from brown to a dark yellow color. He grew taller, and became more muscular, although not that too muscular, just enough to be well toned and fit, and his wounds rapidly healed on its own; the arrow heads being forcefully pushed out, allowing the flesh to heal. As he writhe in pain, he didn't notice that flying and attaching themselves on him are different parts of armor; black in color, with dark red designs on them. After a minute, the pain stopped, allowing Ahriman to catch his breath. His hand moved to the side to catch a helmet that was going to fly towards his face.

 _ **How do you feel?**_

Asked the Orb, floating next the the young man, who merely glanced up at the orb. With superb speed, that Ahriman never possessed before, he grabbed the Orb before it could run or float off too. He brought the object close to him

"...I'm good" Ahriman answered after a while. He narrowed his eyes at the orb "My question from earlier, who are you?" Ahriman demanded

 _ **I am Lord Leonard, the Original Overlord, and you are in my Castle; Castle Perdition, welcome, Fifth Overlord**_

Ahriman could only stare at him blankly

"...What?"

* * *

 **END**

 **1) The world is a lot larger, hence why there is a lot here of factions here. More information about the world will be revealed with each chapter (And if so, I might even make a separate fanfic containing all the information)**

 **2) The monster girl subfactions are named after Monster lords from both MGE and Violated Hero. (With the exception of Zipangu and Polove).**

 **3) Monster girl factions are currently at war with the Followers of Order, and also with some Old World Remnants due to the Order and some Remnants having racial, discrimination and hatred for them.**

 **4) Gonna add other animes like in the** _ **Seventh Overlord.**_ **Depends on which ones though. Tell me what you think which ones would suit.**

 **5) Chief God. When I first heard of him (her), I thought that it wa a he at first, until my friend, who knew more than me at the time pointed out that it's a girl, and I was shocked and confused, so I looked her up and turns out he was right. Having the word 'God', and the fact that he is a girl, can be pretty misleading, hence why Ahriman thought that the god was a male**

 **6) I was thinking of making the Dwarves survive the Monsterization process, but ruled that out in the end, same with the High, Light, Wood Elves and Dark Elves**

 **7) AE - After the overlord's Extermination**

* * *

 **Factions list (More will be added in Future)**

 **Monster Girl Sub-factions**

 _ **Druella's Sex Empire**_

 _ **Alipheese's Monster Kingdom (Due to disappearance of Alipheese XVI, three subfactions of monster girls are competing for her throne)(Monsters of Black Alice, Monsters of Neris, Monsters of Alipheese XV)**_

 _ **Realm of Mari**_

 _ **Realm of Ilassa**_

 _ **Dragona's Monster Kingdom**_

 _ **Lilith's Monster Kingdom**_

 _ **Fan Mei's Monster Dynasty**_

 _ **Belf and Lunatia's Confederate King**_

 _ **Xueli's Monster Kingdom**_

 _ **Cleopatra's Dynasty**_

 _ **Zipangu**_

 _ **Polove**_

 _ **Wonderland**_

 _ **Pandemonium**_

 _ **Fairy Kingdom**_

 **Followers of Order**

 _ **Lescatie Remnant**_

 _ **Crusader Kingdoms (Ascalon, Caesarea, Scandelion, Levantia)**_

 _ **Kingdom of Hallenburg**_

 _ **Kingdom of Vannes**_

 _ **Kingdom of Murcia**_

 _ **Kingdom of Catalonia**_

 _ **Kingdom of Leon**_

 **Old World Remnants**

 _ **Gnarl's Minion Horde**_

 _ **Dwarves (Various Holds)**_

 _ **High Elves**_

 _ **Light Elves**_

 _ **Wood Elves**_

 _ **Principality of Nordberg (Old Nordberg Remnant)**_

 _ **Kingdom of Ruboria (Old Ruborian Deserts)**_

 _ **Republic of Ravenna, Republic of Sondrio, Kingdom of Arosa, Kingdom of Rosenheim, Duchy of Vesontio, Duchy of Florentia, Duchy of Coria, Duchy of Pomaria, Principality of Borgia (Glorious Empire remnants)**_

 **New World Kingdoms**

 _ **Rhun (Lord of the Rings) (Rose up from old Ruboria's destruction)**_

 _ **Duke's Domain (Ikusa Otome Valkyrie 2) (Founded after the War in the Heavens)**_

 _ **Opala's Dynasty (Legend of Queen Opala) (Rose up from old Ruboria's destruction)**_

 _ **Empire of Cisrhenia (Founded after collapse of The Glorious Empire) (Kyonyuu Fantasy)**_

 _ **Realm of the Swamp Witch (Queen's Blade)**_

 **The Candidates**

 _ **Inferno**_

 _ **Cryos**_

 _ **Malady**_

 _ **Harkon**_

* * *

 **Items**

 **Armor of Seth -** Was once the Armor of the Original Overlord, now the armor of the Fifth Overlord. Grants magical resistance and allows for rapid healing and increased strength, along with causing magical damage when wielding a weapon.

 **Gauntlet of the Original Overlord -** Worn by the Original Overlord before being given to the Fifth Overlord; allows him to cast his spells along with other things.

 **Helmet of Seth -** Was once worn by the Original Overlord, now the helmet of the fifth overlord. Increases the amount of life-force to be harvested, and can drain the life-force of victims.

 _ **Thanks to Soberan123 for helping me with Overlord and Monster Girl Encyclopedia stuff.**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Umu" - Normal voice

" _ **Umu" - Orb voice**_

" **Umu" - Demonic Voice**

" _Umu" - Thoughts_

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Monster Girl Encyclopedia or Overlord the Game. They both belong to their respective owners**

* * *

 **Updated: (23/05/20018)**

* * *

 _ **Act I**_

 _ **Restoration Arc**_

 _ **Chapter 2 - Getting Started**_

* * *

"So let me get this straight" Ahriman calmly said, looking at the orb gripped tightly in his hand "I have been chosen as part of this long line of Overlords, who have ruled these lands for 500 years, as the Fifth Overlord to rule and conquer these lands?"

" _ **Basically in a nutshell yes"**_ The Original Overlord said _**"We have ruled these lands for 500 years, nearly the entire world under the Fourth, and now the line of Overlords is slowly disappearing from the world. You not knowing us is proof of that"**_

"And how is that?" Ahriman raised a brow. He was still pretty much taking the information in, but the thought of him chosen to rule as Overlord, was still something that he was still sinking in.

" _ **The Chief God has done everything in her power to keep the world from remembering us, but despite her efforts she has not fully removed us from the world"**_ The Overlord explained to Ahriman _**"I have watched the world change ever since she established herself as the new god of the world"**_ He began _**"From my own ruined castle, I watch as nations rose and fell at her own beck and call, all done by her servants that she commands; these Nations of Order, the current standing power of this new world, but the monsters created by the Fourth Overlord are rapidly rising to match them in terms of strength"**_

"So this Fourth Overlord created the Monster girls?"

" _ **The basis, yes, originally they weren't….how do I put this… horny as shit…. But due to the Monsterization Spell of the Demon Lord-"**_

"They became the human loving monsters we all dream about" Ahriman sarcastically responded. Not that he had any grudge or anything to the Monster girls, it's just weird that nearly all the monster races would end up be horny females by a supreme being, but that is something that he got used to knowing, but now that he was getting the Original's side of the story, that does explain why all monsters are female. She must have gotten that idea from a particular source, known other than the Fourth Overlord himself, in other words his monster girls, who hid themselves from the world during the golden age of the chief god.

" _ **Exactly, and that is why they are struggling against Humanity, for they cannot raise their own blades against them, except for a few"**_

"Why me though?" Ahriman raised an eyebrow "Out of all the people whether they are from the Followers of Order, the Remnants of a bygone age or even any Monster girl from any of the Monster Lord realms, why me?"

" _ **Unlike any other, you possessed something that they do not"**_ The Orb explained _**"One, would be that they do not possess the blood of the First Overlord flowing through their veins"**_

"What?" This surprised Ahriman as he stared at the orb, eyes wide, unable to hide his look of shock from the orb "I have Overlord blood?"

" _ **You have the ancestral blood of the First Overlord coursing through your veins"**_ Leonard told him

 _ **"As a result of him mingling with some random farmer's wife, typical human urges but nonetheless a god sent his actions were"**_ He muttered that last part to himself. **"** _ **Anyways If you want proof of this claim, then look no further to the Armor of Vassago, made of Adamantine metal and reinforced with secret magical runes that act as an energy barrier against attacks, normally when worn by a foreigner, that armor should have killed you, and that is due to them not possessing the blood of any of the Overlord in them and due to you having one of the four's blood in you-"**_

"It accepts me as both a worthy wearer and a recognizable descendant of the line of Overlords, I see" Ahriman deduced, eyes closed "And the other reason?"

" _ **Your purpose. You, like those before you, each had a purpose to fulfill, a wish for them to see achieved, your desire for strength and power is no different than to me, the first, second, the third or even the fourth, it is how you wish to see it come true would be the challenge that besets you, and judging from the state of this world, it is a challenging one"**_

Ahriman nodded, as he glance down to stare at his gauntlet, which rest attached to his right arm "I already know that it will be challenging for me, but I will not let the powers that now occupy this land, and on this continent prevent from resurrecting a bygone legacy. I will not accept it" a dark smile appeared on his face **"I will make them realize just who and what they attempting to crush.** **They will fear the Overlord's return, and with good reason they should,** **and they will regret ever doing such a thing.** **"**

" _ **Excellent response"**_ Said the orb happily _**"Now, chatter aside, let me show you somewhere"**_

The orb glowed a little bit brighter, and floated out of Ahriman's hand and began moving deeper into the castle's cellar. _**"This way"**_ the orb lead Ahriman to another flight of stairs, which took both Ahriman and the Orb deeper down the dark depths of the ruined castle; sandals hitting stone is the only sound that came out of Ahriman's descent.

It was a long descent down, Ahriman could tell. The stone cold stairs spirally descend down somewhere, and judging by the depth of the darkness it would take a while for them to get there. Ahriman could only wish for one of those new 'elevator' contraptions that he had seen once by a Merchant from the Duchy of Vesontio who was showing the blueprints to the merchants of his hometown. He deciding to ask the orb some things in order to pass the time

"So what were the Overlords like?" Ahrima asked the Orb "Were they really evil as you say, or kinda were?"

" _ **Not all Overlords were evil"**_ The Orb began explaining _**"Well the Second and Third Overlords became truly evil, but the First, Fourth and myself, weren't that evil. The First only became partly evil so that he can enact revenge on his cruel siblings and take over their territories. The Fourth became so, so that he could have revenge against the Glorious Empire, but then World Domination came into his mind, and he kinda went evil afterwards, well he wasn't as cruel or bad of a ruler, he was just and wise, something that his Father had before he became the god of the Abyss"**_

"The Third became a god?" Ahriman said surprised. He wasn't expecting that as an answer

" _ **Yes and in the words of one of his Imps "Possibly the greatest Overlord that had ever existed""**_

"And where is he now?"

" _ **He is currently trapped in the Infernal Abyss, and, such a place can only be access by special portals, same for the Netherworld, making these two places the only two realms to not be tainted by the Demon Lord's Monsterization spell"**_

"I see" Ahriman nodded. Satisfied with his first answer he went on to his next question

"So how has this place remained hidden after all this time, even from the eyes of the Chief God"

" _ **Boundary Field"**_ Was the reply _**"Before my fall, I had this bounded field set up in order to obscure Castle Perdition from prying eyes, even from the Chief God herself. But overtime the runes that helped conceal my castle are deteriorating gradually, and now there are numerous holes popping in the field. It would be only a matter of time till the field completely collapse on itself"**_

"Anyway of fixing the barrier?"

" _ **Unfortunately no, it was a concern of course, but now that you are here hiding would no longer be a concern to any of us as you make your presence on the world and restore the Overlords Line to it's former glory"**_

Satisfied once again with his answer, Ahriman then moved on to his final question for their conversation.

"So, what were you like?" He asked the Orb

" _ **Curious bloke aren't ya?"**_

"Shut up and answer"

" _ **Very well, I was evil, like those that came after me, but not that evil to be exact. I was wise and just like the Fourth, but can also cruel and tyrannical like the Second. I gained many respectful allies, whilst at the same time made a lot of enemies. With my rule, I laid down the foundations that all future Overlords would walk upon, and it was a legacy that I was proud of"**_

"Humph, almost inspirational in a way"

" _ ***Chuckle* yeah"**_

* * *

And so the Original Overlord began telling the newly christened Fifth Overlord of his life story; Of how he was born to a poor farming family living in an unjust society; where the local Baron who was in charge of the land was unfair and unjust to his tenants; treating them and others like dirt, as they were just mere animals and not humans. His sister was taken away from at a young age, because his parents couldn't pay up their rent (Which was paid by crops at the time), and as he grew, his father divorced with his own mother and remarried with another more successful woman, who owned a plantation, resulting in becoming rich, and having a much happier family, leaving his mother to die of both overworking and of a broken heart. He became an orphan after that, force to abandon home and live in the nearby town; begging for food, sleeping rough, a parent less child's nightmare.

Years later, at the age of 12, whilst wandering on the outskirts of town near a forest, he would discover a gauntlet; the same gauntlet that Ahriman now wears on his hand, thus leading him in becoming the very first Overlord. He would then come across an old hut that belonged to a witch; who he managed to kill, and using her lifeforce, and her own spells, created his very first group of Minions; the Brown Imps. He would then create the rest of the types of imps using the lifeforce that he had gathered from killing various animals and nearby local patrols in combination with the elements, and with his army of loyal fighters would overthrow the Baron and claim his portion of the land as his. During this time, he would be reunited with his sister; who was working as a slave for the fat baron.

Leonard would have then talk about his conquests; of how he then began conquering neighboring lands of other barons; greedy, unjust and cruel like the Fat Baron himself. He would have talked about how he did everything to make lives better for the people who had lived under their cruel rule; he gave towns under his control a proper sewage system, indoor plumbing, safer houses and so much more. But he could not, as they had finally arrived at where they needed to be. He would just tell Ahriman about it later after he was done showing Ahriman what he needed to see.

Ahriman and Leonard were in a small, but large enough cavern; with dimly glowing torches that hung from the cavern walls that gave the cavern some form of visibility for Ahriman. In the middle of the cavern rests a large enough pit, filled with glowing water, that Ahriman could sense filled with magical energy, even from where he stood he could feel it.

"What is this place?" Ahriman questioned the orb, inspecting the area that they were in

" _ **This is the spawning pits"**_ The orb explained _**"Here, you can spawn your minions; your primary warriors for battle. They aren't that smart but utterly loyal to you to the end"**_

"So we have an army of minions, who are both loyal and special in their own way but at the same time are dumb-dumbs too"

" _ **Well they aren't exactly dumb-dumbs"**_ The Orb countered. If the overlord had his body back, then he would have rolled his eyes _**"Well, not anymore at least"**_

"What do you mean?" Ahriman raised an eyebrow. "Were they altered in a way?"

" **Yes...w** _ **ell you see"**_ The Orb began _**"Remember the Boundary Field?"**_ Ahriman nodded _**"The Bounded Field doesn't just conceal my home but also protect it from any magical spells and effects, but because of it's deteriorating stage, when the Demon Lord cast her Monsterization spell, some of it's effects managed to leak through the barrier and even into the spawning pool, and well-"**_

"Changed their gender didn't it?" Ahriman blankly stared at the Orb. The silence that he got confirmed his suspicions and Ahriman couldn't help but sigh. "What kind of effects are we talking here?"

" _ **Well to start things off"**_ The Orb began. A lightly brown slender hand emerged from the spawning pool in front of them, catching Ahriman's attention as the owner of the hand pulled herself out of the pool.

Yes ladies and gents, herself

The female that stood before them was short for her height, standing at about the same height as one of those Succubus Imps, but are a bit taller than them by a few inches. She was fairly beautiful looking, with a lightly brown skin tone, black iris and yellow sclera and short black hair styled in a messy hairstyle with Twists. She wore nothing on besides a tattered cloth wrapped around her surprisingly large chest, a C-cup if Ahriman guess right and tattered panties that hung slightly low from where they actually needed to be.

" _ **They are now female?"**_

"... I can clearly see that with my own eyes Leonard" Ahriman responded back plainly, glancing back to look at the orb "Anything else you want to say about their new condition?"

" _ **Well good news is that they aren't super horny like the supposed ripped off version of the Succubus Family, the bounded field kept that aspect from permanently leaving that mark on the minions, and are bit smarter and stronger, and disturbingly, for the Monster Kingdoms at least, could even pass as Regular Imps due to their life force energy having the same blend and texture as demonic energy. Even with these changes however, they still remain to be same as before"**_

"When you say 'the same as before'..." Ahriman sighed

" _ **Yes, they are the same as even before"**_ The orb confirmed for him, making him sigh once more. Guess there are certain things that can't be changed, even if one can try. _ **"Anyways, besides that you have access to not just the Brown Imps but also to the Red, Blue and Green tribes too; each tribe have their own special abilities and traits how you use them is up to you. I would have showed you the Throne Room, the Foundations, your Private Quarters, and everything else, but right now we have some more important issues than a tour around campus"**_

A serious expression formed on Ahriman's face as he listened to what the orb had to say

" _ **The first primary objective we must do to rebuild ourselves is to find the location of the Tower Heart; which was kept hidden during the final battle. It is extremely important that we find it, as with the Tower Heart, we can begin restoring this castle to it's former glory and state. Castle Perdition runs on the power of the Tower Heart; which was passed down through different warlords after my death as some trophy before it ended up in the hands of the Black Baron. Because of this, it fuels Perdition with magical energy allowing it to not repair and maintain itself but also provide enough magical energy to help spawn and maintain minion numbers, heck it is a miracle that there is still some more magical energy left in the reserves after all this time"**_

"So any ideas where can we find the Tower Heart?"

" _ **Last time I checked it was in the hands of the Kingdom of Lescatie, but not anymore since Druella; a Lilim; one of the daughters of the Demon Lord herself has taken control of a portion of the Lescatian Lands. My best estimate would be that it is still in its inactive state in the Royal Vault underneath the Royal Palace, and as long as it remains so she won't find it and figure stuff out about it. For now, what's keeping this place running would be the special Dolmens that I had erected up some time ago during my reign, in case the heart was stolen. It's role is to absorb magical energy from the air and fuel it directly into the Castle, giving it the energy it needs, but due to the Siege of Perdition they were destroyed, with only one or two still active after all this time"**_

"Obviously we can't just storm into Lescatie and just take it from her, it's suicide" Ahriman said, as plans began to formulate in his head "We have two options; Option 1 is that we build up our forces strong enough to challenge her, but to do so we'll need to subdue local Beast-men Tribes and smaller powers, or Option 2 we can sneak into Lescatie and take it from her without her knowing"

" _ **Or Option 3"**_ Leonard added _**"Is that we launch a surprise attack on the Palace, and using the skirmish as a cover for us to sneak in and take the Tower Heart from her, but like you said, we'll need to build up our forces in order to do this"**_

"Which is something that we will need to start working on, and not only that but also help arm our minion force that we have for now" Ahriman glanced over to see that more Imps have surfaced from the Spawning pit and were arming themselves with whatever they could find, whether it may be large sticks, rusty blades, clubs, even a spatula for one of them…

Although it is easier said than done, as they were constantly bickering like children about who gets what

" _ **Agreed"**_

"Any targets of Interests?"

" _ **I would recommend two; try allying with a nearby Goblin Tribe or subdue a nearby village under the control of the nearby Kingdom of Leon, who is at war with Xueli's Monster Kingdom. The choice is yours"**_

Ahriman hummed in thought, as he thought carefully about this….

Whilst in the background, the Minions still continue to bicker and fight among one another.

* * *

 **END**


	3. Chapter 3

_**METALHELLSPWN -**_ _For seven mortal sins as long as there's no Belial I'm up for it. for targets Beastmen they are the best guerilla fighters emerging from the dark woods, massacre the unprepared, make of with the loot, meat, and skulls. That or goblins and there nasty cunning ways are useful in a scrap. Also possible faction addition the Uruk tribes, warmonger, terror, mystic, marauder, feral, machine, slaughter, outlaw, dark all of them would be good to add but no unified front have them fight each other as often or more so than they fight others._

 **Answer -** Why not Belial? (I haven't seen 7 Mortal Sins yet so idk why ok). Also I wasn't planning on adding Uruks, but I have something else in mind….

But anyways, actually you have it wrong. Beastmen in this world don't 'massacre', they _'rape'_ and _'claim'_ their victims as their. You are familiar with MGE yeah?

 _ **Chapter 3 - Time to get to work**_

The Kingdom of Leon

Ahriman didn't know much about this Kingdom, or this Follower of Order, as Leonard describes the powers that follow the beck and call of the Chief God, but he did know a few things about them; and this is thanks to him hearing about some of the merchants of his town talking about the kingdom on a few occasions.

The Kingdom of Leon for starters, are a Monarchy; ruled by the Viscount Family, ever since the end of the Dorabella Family 150 years ago. The current rulers of this small, but strong Kingdom were King Lamont Viscount and Queen Eldora Viscount. That was the basic information that he knew about the kingdom itself. Therest was filled in for him by Leonard.

Like all the other Kingdoms of the Order, Leon was founded in the first years of the Chief God's Golden Age as part of her plan to spread her influence and enforce her ideals on humanity. Leon was founded near the coastline to the southeast; neighboring next to three different powers. To the north of them was the Republic of Ravenna; one of the break-off remnants of the Glorious Empire and of the Fourth Overlord's Empire. To the Northwest of them was Xueli's Monster Kingdom, belonging to the Demon Lord Xueli herself, who at the same time are at war with and to the southwest is the Ruby Mountains; which leads straight to the northeast highlands of the Kingdom of Aberdeen; another loyal member of the Followers of Order.

The Kingdom whilst smaller in size compared to Xueli's Kingdom or even the Republic of Ravenna, two things has helped made them remain strong over the years; their strong belief in the Chief Goddess, always fighting till the end, and their military strength, purely concentrated on defending home, making their army as well as the kingdom a defensive heavy faction; relying on heavy infantry to hold the line as they inch forward forward, cutting and stabbing at any enemy that dares to challenge or fight them.

Breaking Leon is going to be a challenge, as Leonard, Gnarl and the other Overlords would say, _evil always finds a way._

Castle Perdition, was located near the western border of Leon. The heavily forested areas that grew around the invisible castle made it perfect for Ahriman and the Imps to ambush the soldiers of Leon as they pass through the densely thick forest and that is certainly what Ahriman is doing.

"There a patrol out here not too far from where we are great overlord" A brown Imp by the name of Jessica reported to Ahriman, who he as well as 50 other Brown Imps were waiting for her to report back from her scouting trip.

" _ **Seems there must be an outpost nearby"**_ hypothesized __Leonard, who also accompanied with Ahriman on his first skirmish

"Where are they exactly?" Ahriman ask Jessica, who responded with pointing a thumb behind her

"Northeast that way"

Nodding, Ahriman turned to his poorly armed Imps and ordered them to get going, in which they did. A few minutes later, Ahriman and his Minions had arrived at where the patrol was located. The patrol consisted of men in white and green clothing with chainmail underneath the clothing. Silvery-grey pauldrons on their shoulders, Couters for their elbows and Rerebraces for their arm muscle. They also wore cuisses, greaves and sabatons for protection for their legs. Each man held in their hands their own weapons; mostly Swords and Pavise shields and had either a helmet or used their chainmail as a hoodie for their heads.

"Only 8 men in this patrol" Ahriman counted "Easy, but tricky"

"How so?" Asked another Imp by the name of Laura. Jessica rolled her eyes at Laura's statement

"Idiot, did you not hear the Original?" Jessica raised an eyebrow as she repeated what the Overlord talked about Leon "He said Leonean soldiers aren't a joke, even when they are in small groups"

"That wasn't what he said" Laura glared at Jessica, who once again rolled her eyes

"I've just defined it so that your tiny stupid mind can properly take in the information"

"Why you-!"

"Enough" Ahrima spoke calmly to both of them "We are not here to squabble over such things"

"Yes overlord" both minions obeyed

"Say….how good are your throwing skills?" Ahriman asked them "Or do you not have any at all?"

"I'd say we do" Shrugged Rebeka, twirling her sharpened stick around "You wanna try find out sir?"

"It's Overlord Rebeka" Scolded Jessica, eyes narrowing "Do you not have any sense of respect for our master at all?"

"Of course I do, he is my master after all" Rebeka nodded, as a smile formed on her face "but such a title is only reserve for the bedroom unfortunately". Her smile further widen as Jessica's face exploded into a bright red color, fumes coming out from her ears

"I-i-i-We-re not-!"

"I said enough, ladies" Ahriman scowled them "Should I repeat myself?"

"N-no master" Both minions answered

"Then get into position and ready on my command" Ahriman commanded. He then picked up his helmet; which he place down earlier on their arrival at their destination and put it on **"It's time to get to work"**

A minute later a volley of sharpened sticks emerged from the trees, wounding two Leonean soldiers, and alerting the rest to the presence of an enemy as someone screamed ambush. The captain of the patrol barked out orders for a shield wall in the direction of the volley of sticks. This prove to be but a distraction as brown imps lead by Jessica charged out from behind them, catching them off guard as they turn to face them, only to be speared by the sharpened sticks that managed to get through the chainmail.

The soldiers fought to the best of their ability, employing their skills in self defence against the attackers, but other than the element of surprise and their numbers, the minions also have another advantage on their side. Their size. Imps are but the size of a 9 or 10 year old, but for an Imp of the Overlord, they stood at a height that an 11 would stand at; making them only an inch taller. Despite the height difference, they were still shorter than the Leonean soldiers, and thus made them harder to hit as they dodge and weave around their attacks. In the end with their numbers and size, they overwhelmed Leonean soldiers and stabbed them through gaps in their armor.

"That was short-lived" grumbled Kin, pulling her weapon from the back of a Leoneans neck. They began to strip the fresh corpses of everything that they had; armor, weapons, clothes, coins, and whatever they could find

" _ **You'll have your bigger battles soon enough Kin"**_ Ahriman assured the battle-driven Imp, picking up a nearby Broadsword and began inspecting it. _**"Besides, they are just one group that we will be assaulting today"**_

"Can't wait" Kin grinned, doing practise swings with her new spear "We're soooo gonna leave a good impression on these lands when we're done"

"And to the whole world" Rebekah also added "In both this world and to the heavens"

"Amen sister" nodded Jessica

"Overlord" Another Brown Imp by the name of Leah approached Ahriman carrying some Chainmail that they could not fit in. All of the armor are too large for them to even wear "What shall we do with the armor and spare weapons?"

" _ **We should return them to Perdition and begin working on recycling them into new armor and weapons worthy for out minions"**_ Leonard suggested _**"There is a portal not too far from here. It would Instantly bring us back"**_

" **Alright, let's go"** Ahriman ordered for his minions, who obeyed as they proceeded to carry any of their loot towards the location of the portal.

300km from where the patrol was assaulted at, was a decently large outpost; situated on a hill, with a forest to its North and West and a river to its Southeast. It was built from mainly stone with oak being used for the north, southeast and west gate. The outpost contains a main headquarters along with a Blacksmith, Stables, a separate Dining Hall, a small plot of land to grow wheat or barley with a small pig pen, an Armoury and barracks for the soldiers to sleep in.

About 200 soldiers are stationed here as of now, with 250 being the total number of men stationed here. The 50 that were missing are currently on patrols in the surrounding area; making sure that it is clear of any trespassers. The general stationed here was a man in his 40s by the name of Adrian Banderas; with chestnut hair and brown eyes. He wore silver armor; the pauldrons being the shape of a wall's battlements and his helmet also being similarly shaped to it.

Adrian was currently checking the latest reports sent to him from the frontline by messengers. The recent one being that Xueli's Army had managed to defeat their army near Callala, and not only that but also captured the large town and is currently being converted into a new section for Xueli's Demon realm. The remaining soldiers that managed to flee would regroup with another army at Elda and would try and hold against Xueli at the Redwood Pines.

Other recent reports include the Lescatie Remnant gaining ground against Druella's newly formed _Sex_ _Empire_. *Shudder* He shuddered at such a crude idea. Duchy of Coria lost a battle with the Kingdom of Catalonia. Rosalina O'Connor, heiress of the O'Connor Family of the Kingdom of Arosa marrying the Duke of Tottenham as part of a peace-treaty between Arosa and the Kingdom of Hallenburg. Irene Belserion of the Kingdom of Murcia managed to route Dragona's Dragon Legion near Black Rock with just only a few hundred men and many more reports from across the Realms of Order waiting to be read by him, as he caught up with events that are transpiring or had already happened.

A sudden knock signaled him that someone was at the door.

"Enter" spoke Adrian as he picked up another report from his desk; which talks about the Crusader Kingdom of Scandalion experiencing weird rain patterns as of right now, which actually happened to Coria before it moved to Pomaria, Vannes, Mari's Demon Realm and Ascalon.

"General" Addressed the soldier as he walked into the office of the general

"Private. How may I help you?" Adrian asked the soldier, discarding the report that he had finished reading and picking up another one; which reported something about the Sin of Gluttony invading their New World Colonies.

"The patrols sir" began the soldier, getting raised eyebrows from Adrian "They haven't reported back as of yet"

"They haven't?" Questioned Adrian, looking at the private slowly placing down the report back on his desk "Surely the runners must be delayed. It is a long stretch of area that they are patrolling each"

"All seven of them that were sent out for this morning patrol routine haven't sent back a runner, in the last two hours" Answered the Private. This got Adrian immediate concern as he immediately stood up from his chair

"Send a group to go look for them, and have the men ready. We might be facing a monster force trying to sneak past us" Adrian ordered "I will have a pigeon sent out to the nearest town for a loan of their garrison"

"At once sir"

It has been two hours since Ahriman and his minions had started getting to work on gathering weapons and armor for his minions, and to say that they were making good process since they started. In the span of two hours, they had managed to locate and destroy seven different patrols, gathering their armor, clothing weapons and whatever else the Leonean soldiers had on them and bringing them all back to Perdition through the use of a portal that Leonard pointed out.

Due to the size of both the weapons and the armor, as of right now they are all currently being smelted down into molten iron liquid; through the use of crudely crafted bloomeries, made of a combination of earth, stone and clay, but augmented so tt they could melt down the metal objects by dumping the metals inside. Once the liquid metal is produced, it is then extracted out and poured into shaping blocks to be shaped into a bar, reheated and then forged into desirable steel weapons or armor for the imps to use.

The armor crafted from the melted metal was crude and simple, maybe so, but it is actually highly durable and easy to produce, and if they had an economy and a working industry, then this armor crafted would be considered cheap to produce. Whilst the armor may be crude, but cost-effective, their weapons are more better than their current weapons, which they immediately discarded by using them as fuel for the fire.

For close-range, their weapon of choice was the Falcata; a curved blade, it's designs derived from sickle-shaped knives of early age farmers and are still used by some people today, although much more rarer to find. The Falcata was a single-edged blade that pitches forward towards the point, the edge being concave near the hilt, but convex near the point. This shape distributes the weight in such a way that the falcata is capable of delivering a blow with the momentum of an axe, while maintaining the longer cutting edge of a sword. The grip is typically hook-shaped, the end styled in the shape of a wolf or lizard.

For mid-range combat, they produced the Spear, the Fauchard; a type of polearm weapon, which had a curved blade atop a long pole and a Bardiche Axe; a type of axe, which is only used by a few of the imps, who were more stronger than the other ones. The Fauchard was a Curved blade, sharpened only along the interior edge, set onto a 6-7ft (1.8-2.1m) pole; good for stabbing, hacking and taking down horsemen from their horses, making it an ideal weapon for taking down the Knights of Leon very easily. The Bardiche was an axe/pole arm that had a slicing edge on the end and a short staff for the holder to hold. Although impractical, it has it use; as an offensive weapon for them to use to shatter and split the armor of the Leoneans.

For defence, they used either small round metal or wooden shields for defense or a common option the Shield gauntlet; which was a cross between a shield and a gauntlet or the Blade Shield gauntlet; which was a sword and gauntlet combined that the Imps could produce with what they had or could get (They're like what the Orcs used in The Hobbit: BOTFA)

"How's the armor Jessica?" Ahriman asked her, as she finished putting on her chestplate

"It's actually not that bad, Overlord" Jessica told the Fifth Overlord "Crude looking, but very effective, as Kaitlin pointed out" Jessica had tested the armor against Kin in a one-on-one duel and to say that it was very effective in terms of what Kaitlin told her

"Durable, but not that all effective. The armor is still vulnerable to even some deadly blows. It may protect you, but I cannot say for sure" Kaitlin told Jessica who nodded in response

"I will keep that in mind good sister" Nodded Jessica, strapping her new Blade Gauntlet onto her left arm.

"So what's next overlord?" Kin asked Ahriman, who was sitting on a nearby rock eating some cooked chicken that Amira served him. "Who's our next target? Should we continue picking on nearby patrols one by one till none are left or should we begin building our numbers?"

"Well, I was thinking of doing just patrols until we have enough weapons and armor" Ahriman began "But I decided that we'll need to kick our schedule up a notch"

"Why so?" Jessica asked Ahriman

" _ **It's because we need to get ready and establish ourselves before the Chief God could figure out that the overlord has returned"**_ Leonard answered, floating into the room _**"It won't be long till she finds out, and we must be ready to face her. As well as strength in terms of your minions, we'll also need allies to stand with us against her"**_

"I had some allies in mind" Ahriman said "But I feel that we should start small, maybe with those goblins that we seen wandering around here. Another option would be that Beastmen tribe we nearly bumped into"

" _ **It's a chance we could take with them"**_ Leonard answered _**"Besides I was thinking more of getting a vampire or something"**_

"And you think any of those arrogant bloodsuckers would join us?" Jessica questioned

"Bloodsuckers?" Kin raised an eyebrow "I think you mean cumsu-"

"Moving on" Ahriman spoke, rolling his eyes "What we do next is up to debate later on, right now, we'll need to equip what weapons and armor we have crafted on and after that move out"

"Yes sir" Jessica and Kin nodded

 **END**

 **Changed the** _ **Republic of Leon**_ **as the** _ **Kingdom of Leon**_ **and their affiliation now being with the Followers of Order.**

 **The armor that I was describing is that armor that the Orcs of Moria wore themselves (The Hobbit: BOTFA), but reduced down in size for the Imps to wear of course. There is another reason why I put this particular armor in this story, and I'd say that some of you would figure that part out in a heartbeat.**

 **Just to let you all know, I opened up a Board on Pinterest of this fanfic that shows what does this looks like or what does he/she wear and what not. It's titled** _ **Visual Guide to Overlord of Monster Girls**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I Do now own Monster Girl Encyclopedia or Overlord the Game. They both belong to their respective owners**

 **Updated: (25/05/2018)**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4 - Demonic Witch Alice**_

* * *

"Still nothing?" Adrian muttered in disbelief to the Knight in front of him. The Knight nodded, emitting a sigh from the general. It has been two days since he had ordered the search of the missing patrols and still, nothing has been found of them, nor the party that was sent to look for them as well.

He had ordered some of his knights to go and search for the missing patrols two days ago, and on the first day, they reported back via Messenger hawk that they had managed to locate one group of the missing patrols; dead, naked and left to rot, stripped of everything that they had. There were no signs that these men were raped to death by the Mamomo, or Monster Girls to be exact, most certainly the Mamomo of Xueli and certain wandering Beastmen and Goblin tribes that have more than once had tried to sneak past this area.

But then on the second day, they too were reported dead, their bodies found floating down the river, makeshift spears stuck through gaps in their armor, mostly the neck gap.

To hear that not only his men dead, but their weapons taken, alarmed him greatly, as this showed that they may not possibly be dealing with Mamomo, but something else, something that can kill them without mercy, unlike most Mamomo, who would show compassionate to their enemies and would attempt to spare their enemies as much as possible…

In order to claim them as either a husband or slave.

Although there are those Mamomo, who would resort to killing humans,

especially males such as Xueli or Werbellia, or even rogue Mamomo, then again, the evidence is clear. Someone is killing his men and are taking their weapons, but for what?

"This changes things" Adrian muttered setting down on his seat "Have our men return back to the outpost. We cannot afford to lose any more men to these surprise attacks"

"Yes, sir" The Knight nodded as went off to do just that. Adrian sighed once more, reaching towards his bag and taking out a small canteen bottle "I'm getting too old for this" he muttered, taking a swig of its contents.

* * *

"And that should be the final one already" Kin sighed, wiping the blood from her new sword with a small towel that she had brought with her. It was the third day of their gathering of weapons and armor, and as of right now, they are making good progress. At first, on the first day they ambushed and slaughtered a total of six or seven Leoneon Patrols and stripped them of their armor for them to use, but on the second day, they got adventurous. On the second day, instead of ambushing the nearby patrols they instead split off into two groups with the first group crossed over the Arkos River, and walking a good distance, came across a previously fought battleground; between some Leoneons and a group of Monster girls, who no doubt were successfully able to claim their husbands; evidence included the amount of left behind armor and clothing littered all over the place and the stench of sex was clearly still present in the air, even when they were no longer there.

The first group, led by Jessica and Kin, had the brown imps under their command to start collecting the loot for them to use e.g weapons and armor for smelting and reforging into weapons, gold, silver and copper coins to be collected and stored for future use etc. Whilst the Imps were busy gathering the loot, under the supervision and direction of Jessica, Kin lead a small contingent a few meters from the area, where imps sent by Jessica to scout out the surrounding area encountered a small group of Leoneon soldiers on horseback, their horses slowly trotting down the dirt road, possibly sent from somewhere to aid the group that was taken by the Mamomo. They quickly ambushed and killed them before stripping them of what they had, which seems to be the usual routine for them, including taking their horses from them.

"That should be all the stuff that they had Kin" reported one of the brown imps, who had finished loading the loot onto the back of the horse, fastened together by ropes. Kin nodded, as she finished polishing her new blade, which was decided by both Kin and Amira as the best choice of a weapon instead of the Falcata, although it is still being used by some of the Imps; the Falchion.

The Falchion was a one-handed sword, used commonly by foot soldiers because of its cheap price and production cost, allowing it to be mass produced. It is a short, heavy sword which sources say derived from a farming tool used by peasants and farmers. It was a weapon that combined the power and weight of an axe with the versatility of a sword, making its main function in combat in cutting an opponent's limbs or head off and slicing unprotected parts of the body with a single stroke. It measured at 37 to 40 inches in length and weighs about 1 to 2 pounds and was also typically made from iron and steel. Both versions of the Falchion; the Cleaver and the Cusped are currently being used by the Imps

"Good" Kin nodded, sheathing her blade into its scabbard "We should get going now," She said, getting up from her seat on the rock, whilst glancing at the loot that they had collected.

"Yes ma'am" the Brown Imp nodded, as she walked back to the others, who were loading some of the bags of weapons and armor on the backs of the horses that they took from a small group of bandits from earlier who were riding on horseback and were heading to the nearby village of Nori.

With the loot collected from this group, Kin and her imps made their way back others, who with the help of a special device made by the Original Overlord, who had some help from Zoe, which enabled them to locate portals in their vicinity, which is a small radius, possibly no larger than the area of a mansion.

"The same stuff as always" Jessica sighed, watching as the minions moved the loot through the portal and out the other side in the cavern underneath Perdition, where the Minions were currently using a part of the cavern as a workshop to forge new weapons and armor for the Brown Imps.

"No Minion Pillars or Forges as of yet?" Kin raised an eyebrow "And I was hoping that we could at least come across one of them or something"

"Yeah" Jessica nodded "But that's the thing, locating the Minion Pillars are going to be a difficult task since the Chief God has taken pretty much everything that belonged to the previous Overlord and had either hidden or destroyed them"

"Hopefully she didn't destroy everything that we need" Kin grumbled, "Otherwise how will we plan to restore our Overlord Empire?"

"I don't think our lord is gonna call his nation that" Jessica gave Kin a deadpan look "Besides, he had already planned a name for his Nation"

"Oh really?" Kin raised an eyebrow "What is it called?"

"That is for you to find out," Jessica told her "Besides, it is too early to reveal this at this moment"

* * *

Ahriman sighed as he stabbed his longsword; which he had taken from the hands of a dead Leoneon Captain into the ground. He and his group of Minions had successfully ambush another group of Leoneon Soldiers; who were returning from their patrol in the northern part of the River Arkos and back to the outpost.

They had been doing this since they had split up with Jessica's group; ambushing and collecting the loot from any unfortunate group that they came across them. So far, they had taken out two Leoneon patrols, with this new Leoneon patrol that they had ambushed bring their number to three along with a large group of Bandits, who were trying to cross over the Arkos River. With a large quantity of loot collected from the Bandits, who had previously raided the Principality of Corvus, they had to locate a nearby portal in order to bring back their loot.

But hence a problem emerges

They did at least locate the nearest portal, but the problem is that it is located in an old, ruined down mansion, located in the middle of nowhere; a mansion that Ahriman instantly recognised, not because he had come across it, as he had never traveled much beyond his country's borders but from detailed description of wandering scholars and merchants. This Mansion is the personal lair of Alice Kyteler; a Scylla-demon hybrid who had plagued Leon for quite some time. She was originally a human witch, who had existed during the days when the Chief God's Order was at war with those of the Demon Lord's own Pantheon of Lust. She fought as a mercenary for the Demon Lord's Legion, using her skills as a demon summoner to help with the war effort. She had contracted with numerous demon girls and was given access to many of their spells and runes, allowing her to fully extend her knowledge of demonic magic, that is until one day she accidentally summoned out Trihexa; the Demon Lord's Right hand, without her permission or consent, resulting in an angry pissed Trihexa; who was currently taking a bath at the time to turn her into what she is now; a hybrid demonic beast, who preys on trespassers, rapes them and eats them.

And since that day, the Demon Lord scolded her right hand for her stupidity and had Trihexa undergo special classes for the next thousands of years that specialize in teaching her how to "not to get easily pissed over things like being summoned naked and out in the open for all the world to see".

" **So this is the mansion of the Demonic Witch Alice?"** Ahriman asked the Orb, looking at the state of the rundown mansion; the windows were broken, overgrown plants, the front door about to fall off of its hinges. It looked as if it were to fall apart and yet 'magically' it has not, and yes the pun is intended because of the fact that Ahriman could detect the amount of magical energy being used to keep the mansion from falling on the inside.

"Doesn't look really alluring or attractive at all for visitors" Kaitlin pointed out, who was very disappointed in the mansion's look

"That or maybe it's because of the Sexual energy being leaked into the air around the mansion, and is being used as some form of hypnosis gas" Stated Rebeka, who but rolled her eyes at Kaitlin's comment. It is true though, they along with Ahriman could literally feel the sexual energy being leaked into the air, and judging by the amount being leaked into the air is strong enough to attract an entire crowd of males over for a three-day rut, of death.

"Well at least we are unaffected by such atrocious magic" Kaitlin shrugged "Or our Lord himself" Thanks to the armor of the Original Overlord, he wasn't himself affected by the sexual energy that lingered in the surrounding air "Although I wouldn't mind being affected" She all but confessed.

"Yeah, so that our Lord can bang you to kingdom come" Rebeka gave her a deadpan look as Kaitlin's cheek flushed red in embarrassment

"No! That's not what-!" Kaitlin tried to deny it

"Don't deny it, sweetheart, we all feel the same anyway?" Rebeka said to her "It's in our genetically changed genes anyways, I am not embarrassed by it, and you shouldn't be anyways"

"Anyways!" It was a Red Imp by the name of Sera who said this out loud, a blush on her face as decided to change the subject back to what they were all actually talking about "I'd say it's time to get this witch out of here"

"You mean to kill her" Laura raised an eyebrow

"Yeah that!" shouted Sera, a feral grin on her face "Let's kill this bitch already! Give the word my lord and we'll storm in there like it's open day for a store!"

 **"We're not going to kill the witch,"** Ahriman told them, drawing a lot of confusion from his minions.

"Huh?"

"Why my lord?"

"But how are we going to get to the portal?"

" **Let me explain"** Ahriman began **"While she may be dangerous in terms of her reputation, she could actually be useful to us. Her abilities as a Demon Contractor as well as her arsenal of spells could help us in the long run"  
**

" _ **I have to agree on that"**_ the Orb spoke _**"Her abilities could be of use to us in the coming future"**_

 **"I have a plan,"** Ahriman told them **"but you are not gonna be happy about it"**

" _ **What are you planning to do"**_

" **Here let me tell ya"**

* * *

The rotting front door of the mansion suddenly fell from its hinges not surprising Ahriman as he let go of the doorknob that loosely fell out from the door. He entered inside and was greeted with an enormous hallway that had a spiraling staircase that leads up towards the upper levels a few feet in front of him and two other doors; which seem to be in better condition than the front door on opposite side.

Ahriman cautiously walked towards the staircase, eyes glancing to both doors, wary of any surprise jumps at him as he slowly but surely began climbing up the stairs. Ahriman was following the strong trail of Sexual magic that staunched the air around him, using it as a guide that would lead him to the Demon Witch herself. Once he confronted her, he would make her submit to his command, even if it means to play by her own game; which is having sex with him, and that was the plan. To fuck the living shit out of her in order to make her submit to him. Now it is time to say that he is but a virgin himself as he never really was with a woman before, but he did read some books written by Mamomo writers from other Monster Kingdoms and hopefully from what he had read he would be able to translate said knowledge into his skills.

Well hopefully that is

Ahriman continued up the stairs, following the energy up past the first floor and onto the second floor, took a left turn down a corridor before making a second right down another corridor, all until he had reached a door at the end of the corridor.

"So this is it then" Ahriman muttered, reaching behind his back for the stole Longsword and drawing it from its scabbard on his back. Without any hesitation he kicked down the door and entered the empty room, prompting him to keep his guard up as he scanned the room for any traps or the witch herself wherever she is.

 ***Sploshing sounds***

The sound of liquid sploshing onto wooden boarding was all the warning that Ahriman needed as he quickly rolled out of the way as something crashed onto the area in which he once stood, kicking up dust and sending pieces of wood flying all over the place. When the dust settled Ahriman was greeted with the sight of his target; Alice Kyteler, The Demon Witch of Leon

Alice she could say is a beautiful looking woman, who seems to have not aged past the age of 20 with dark red long hair styled in a ponytail which reaches down her waist and wore a white headband with black spikes in her hair and also possesses red eyes with unusual pink heart-shaped iris. Her choice of clothing is immodest, to say the least; two black breast pads that only seem to most of her G-cup breasts and a skirt that belonged to that of a maid's costume, exposing the rest for the world to see. While her upper body is that of human, her lower body, however, is where she is identified as a Demonic Scylla; eight largely thick tentacles that act as her legs, with slime seeping from underneath the tentacles, while the top part is all but razor-sharp spikes. Good lord, she must have a fetish for pain or something to be this bad.

"ufufufufu~" Alice giggled, her eyes leering at Ahriman's form "Another catch, but this one seems to able to resist my fragrance" She licked her lips, as already thoughts of how to have 'fun' with her newest victim began to flood her mind. Ahriman took this chance to scan the room once more and sure enough, the dried up corpse of what was once a man laid on the floor.

Guess he could say that the man got fucked up?

…..

Your all a terrible audience

" **Are you Alice Kyteler?"** Ahriman asked her, obviously knowing who she is, cause what other creature is a half demon/half Scylla, who would jump at you from the ceiling to surprise her victims and declare her intentions? Ahriman can read her like a book and that look that she is giving to him screams _'I wonder how much fun it will be to break you'_

"And what If I am?" Alice said, licking her lips more "Come to indulge yourself in pleasure I suppose?"

Ahriman shook his head as he reached up to his helmet with his other hand and removed it, revealing his face to the demon, who unconsciously licked her lips. She seems to like licking her lips multiple times and possibly might also be one of her fetishes.

Maybe she is also a drool fetish, Ahriman thought? (It's an actual thing, I know, the world is strange and fucked in the ass)

"Actually" Ahriman began "I've come to recruit you, Alice Kyteler," he told her

Alice looked at him as if he was crazy before she started laughing. Ahriman rolled his eyes, almost having expected that answer _"Well the cat is out of the bag on that one"_ he thought, staring at the demon woman as she controlled her laughter

"And what makes you think that I would even join you?" Alice questioned, wiping a tear from her left eye "Or better yet how would you know that I won't betray you or anything?" She grinned "Cause I can do such a thing" She slithered forward to Ahriman, who made no movement and as she came face to face with him, pressed her large chest onto his cold metal chest armor, making her breast seem even larger "You know of me, and my reputation, and my abilities I hope, but you don't fear any of that?"

"I don't, rather I admire your capabilities of summoning demons, as well as your arsenal of spells" Ahriman praised her "Hence why I need your aid in order to create my empire, and you will help me whether you like to or not"

Alice couldn't help but laugh once more "You think that I would just simply help you with whatever you have planned? You, humans, have grown arrogant over the years"

"And weren't you arrogant yourself once?" Ahriman responded, getting Alice to growl in response

"How about we play a little game?" He suggested, "And whoever wins gets what they want?"

Alice pondered on the idea presented by the man in front of him, and after careful consideration, she responded

"Fine, but as you know, if I win, then you will be nothing but my slave until I see fit to discard you" Alice stated "That, is my terms"

"Alright then, but if I win, then you will serve me, Alice Kyteler, forever."

"Humph, as if you could win whatever game you have in mind"

"Easy, it's the game that you love to do poor unfortunate men like me," Ahriman told her.

"And you think you can win by doing that?" Alice chuckled "You really are arrogant and hopeless"

"You will regret those words when I'm through with you, besides that the objective of the game; break the other person's mind with constant pleasure"

"You could only wish so, boy" Alice replied Before Ahriman could respond he found himself wrapped tightly in one of Alice's tentacles and was dragged into the room with Alice, the door closing behind them.

 **Lemon (You have been warned)**

Alice pushed Ahriman onto the plump Queen-size bed behind him, pinning him into place with her other tentacles and discarding his sword with another of her tentacles. She grins slightly, drooling quite a bit as she stares down at the helpless handsome young man below her.

Breaking him is going to be much fun

She wasted no time and smashed her lips into his, forcing her tongue down into his throat as she aggressively made out with him, catching off guard as he moaned a little and whilst she did him, she slowly removing his chest armor, leaving him bare-chested. Surprisingly for her, he seemed to be able to keep up with her despite her being aggressive and was holding on without any form of reaction and was responding by kissing back.

 _"Hmmm, not bad,"_ Alice thought, as ran her tongue along his own _"Guess he might not that much of a novice then, makes it all the better of not teaching him that much"_

After a minute of kissing, they both separated, allowing to catch their breaths

"Not bad, your a natural, is this not your first time?" Alice asked him out of curiosity

"Actually that was my first time" Ahriman confessed, unknowingly making Alice jump with joy on the inside.

 _"Not only he possesses the potential as a good fuck slave but he is also a virgin! I want him as my pet now!"  
_

Alice once again smashed her lips to his own, re-igniting their aggressive kissing session with one another once more. Halfway through the session, Ahriman managed to free his hands from her tentacle's grip and reached up to grope her huge tits

" _Damn they feel heavy, does she have milk in them?"_ Ahrima pondered, as he played with her melons, earning approving moans from the demonic witch herself as she grinds her lower body on his own lower body. After another minute of making out, they both separated once more

"Wanna see my tits that bad?" Alice asked him, casting him a teasing smirk as he nodded. She reached up with her hands and ripped her breast pads off, revealing her bare tits to the young Overlord as he unconsciously licked his lips, an action that did not go unnoticed by Alice _"And he's also a boob man too"_

Without warning, Ahriman's tongue licked the left breast and then did the same to her nipple, getting a shudder from Alice. He then finally latched his mouth over her breast and began to lightly suck on it, getting Alice to moan

"N-not bad f-for your first time" Alice groaned, placing a hand on his head as if she was nursing a child "That's it, keep sucking them to your heart's content-AHHH!" Whatever she wanted to say was cut off with a moan as Ahriman had sneakily sneaked a finger past her stomach and found her pussy, sticking said finger into it as he began stimulating it.

She moved his head away from her breast and looked down at him "If you like that, how about I show something even more better"

Ahriman obliged as he removed his armoured pants, leaving himself in his underpants, much to Alice displeasure as she ripped them off instantly, and when she did she was greeted, in her mind the biggest cock that she had ever seen, and the sight made her pussy quiver with excitement and lust for the man. Measuring at a length of 12 inches long and it looked so thick, that she doesn't even think that she would be able to encompass her entire hand around it.

This boy, no man, a virgin no less, is but a fucking stud bull!

" _And I thought the last guy that I fucked to death on accident was a stud"_ Alice murmured, her mind recalling back to the man who she had accidentally killed. While his dick was an impressive 9 inches long, it is nothing but a dwarf compared to what she is seeing in front of her. If this man wanted to build himself a nation with this thing then she is in! But she couldn't care less anyway. A man is but a meal to her anyways, no matter how handsome the person is, or fierce-looking he may act.

"Cat got your tongue?" Ahriman smirked, looking at Alice, who paid him no mind as she continued to drool over his rather impressive cock. Now that he is thinking about it, his cock was never like that before, better yet how did his cock even get this big in the first place?

Alice paid him no mind, as she lowered herself in order to be face-to-face with the monster that is now in front of her. She started stroking the big bulbous head, which was a very sensitive part of his cock, with her fingers tightly clasping the purple skin. Pre-cum soon formed at the tip of his big cockhead, which then started oozing more pre-cum out in a rather steady flow.

"My my… so much and this is only just pre-cum," Alice said, amazed as she glanced at the sticky fluid in her fingers. She leaned her head forward and planted a kiss on the head of his cock, prompting it to release a large glomp of creamy liquid in response to her kiss.

She maintained her grip on his cock as she lowered her head to his scrotum and observed the two largely swollen eggs that were boiling on either side of his muscular thighs. God, she is getting more and wetter just by looking at them, the thought of it releasing their loads excites her.

She then moved one hand to heft one ball in her palm, marveling at their heavyweight and returned her attention to his shaft, now frantically jerking him off with both hands with fast ten-inch strokes. She was becoming delirious, as her eyes now flash dark pink heart-shaped pupil, dying to see just how much he could cum with those balls.

Ahriman groaned as she jerked him off. He lowered both of his hands to her nipples and began playing with them; twisting and pulling them, fondling her breasts, making her emit moans of pleasure.

It wasn't long till he came, as Alice witness the largest orgasm she has ever seen. His whole body jerked underneath her and the first jet of semen soon rocketed out of his shaft. Alice giggled lustfully as saw the blast of cum and felt the hot white jizz ooze down her arms and drip on her bed.

Two more shots followed and drenched her entire upper arms before Alice decided to aim his cum cannon in the direction of her face. The result was instant, as Ahriman blasted her face with wad after wad of sperm, her eyes closed in ecstasy, mouth open as she collected what wad of cum landed in her mouth. After a dozen or so shots, Ahriman finally calmed down from his orgasm and started working on her breasts again, but Alice remained shocked as she was drenched in cum

"This is such a mess" She spoke admirably, shock still evident in her voice, as she began cleaning herself starting with her face, cleaning it with her hands before licking it all off from her hands. "How can you cum this much anyway? It's not possible." She asked him, in which Ahriman shrugged.

"Don't know" Ahriman confessed. Maybe it has something to do with becoming an Overlord or something, or maybe he is just a special case, besides it's not like as if it happened before right?

Across time, his predecessors; the four overlords all but sneezed simultaneously, and in another universe, a certain Seventh Overlord also sneezed

"Well that doesn't matter, what does matter" she said, climbing up to him, positioning her wet pussy over his cock "Is that your about to lose your virginity" She grinned "By the time I am done with you, you are but going to beg for me to become my slave if you ever wanted more" while she may look like she wanted it on the outside, on the inside however she is a bit nervous. Not once had she taken something as big and thick as his cock, and it kinda scares her. _"With this, he might actually get what he wants,"_ She thought, but she won't lose to something like this, no, she is going to tame this beast and make him her bitch, not! The other way around!

Unknown to her, however, Fate, being the trolling bitch that she, had other plans for her….

She wasted no time and speared herself onto his cock

"FUCK!" Ahriman cried out as Alice's pussy clamped down around his cock. This was the tightest pussy he had felt, and this was his first time too. The penetration was too sudden for both people; with Alice being left in a drooling mess and Ahriman felt as if his cock was going to be ripped off. Her walls wrapped around him and tightened around him to insane levels, and he thought that she would be loose by now, given the number of men that she had raped, turns out they didn't properly do a proper good job stretching her out. Ahriman could see that there was but 3 inches left outside of her pussy.

Not for long

Something snapped inside him, and without warning, he grabbed her waist and before she could utter a single response, pulled her down, stuffing her pussy with the rest of his cock.

Alice screamed silently, as she threw her head back, suddenly squirting her juice around his cock, letting him know that she came from being violently penetrated. The woman fell on him a second later, her tongue lolled out of her mouth as she smiled stupidly, also making a mess of drool on his chest.

She was his first, and she will take responsibility for it.

"You give up now?" Ahriman asked her, slowly thrusting into her, earning a moan from the stupidly smiling and drooling woman "If you do, then you can be but my cock-sleeve ya know"

"N-never" was all that Alice could only reply with. Ahriman smiled darkly, as he leaned over her face

 **"When I'm done with you, you will be but a begging piece of a mess on the floor, like the slutty bitch you are,"** Ahriman told her, and it was all the warning that she would ever need to know one thing

That he is going to but ravage her, and that thought excited her

" _Maybe...being his slave isn't that bad?"_ Was her final train of thought before her mind turned into mush at the sudden violent thrust of his dick returning inside her pussy.

 **Three hours later (Lemon ends)**

* * *

Three hours had passed, and to say that Ahriman aggressively had his way with the demonic witch. He fucked her in the many positions that he could remember from his readings of books, he had pretty much thought that he used most of them to get himself off as well as providing her pleasure that she herself could not experience before, it is safe to assume that he might have gotten her addicted to his cock.

He could barely remember them all

He remembered driving his cock into her pussy as he french-kissed her once more, hands on her ass cheeks, as he squeezed them, earning more moans from the woman who but surrender her mouth to her new Overlord before filling her up with his cum driving her crazier

Him, violently thrusting his cock into her unprepared asshole, making her thrash around like crazy with lust as he violated her hole before filling it up

Him using her mouth as nothing but a jacking device as he deep throated her, saliva encompassing his entire cock as she drooled over it, her eyes rolled back, being pleasured like never before in her years doing such a thing

By the end of their session, it was already dusk outside, not that they have a window in this room or something. Ahriman laid casually on his back in Alice's bed, glancing up at the woman, who was now his slave, evident by the chain around her neck as she continued to ride him with her pussy. Somewhere in their rut, he might have broken her a bit too much, but then again what can you do to someone who pretty much deserves it in the first place. She had a stupidly fuck smile on her face as she continued to ride him, despite the fact that they've been doing it for three hours already.

"Don't worry" Ahriman patted her ass gently and said with a dark smirk, somewhat gotten used to her tightness "You still have plenty room to improve down here." Ahriman told her, mentioning the fact that her pussy would be over flooded with the amount of sperm that he would pump into her "I'm going to teach you how to properly take it all in and keep it in there. You are going to please me, your new master from now on, in order to repay back for not only for my stolen virginity, in which you didn't ask for my consent but for all the poor suckers that you killed, am I clear slut?"

"Y-yes m-master" She slurred, looking up at him with a newfound adoration, her pink heart-shaped iris looking up at him with affection

"For a monster, you are but cute" Ahriman patted her head, making her coo in satisfaction "Will you be but a good girl for master?" he asked her in which she nodded

"Yes! I'll be master's good pet for now on!" She answered, "Please keep fucking my pussy forever!"

"Good answer"

* * *

 **Later…**

"... I can't believe it fucking worked" Kin could only gawk in shock as Kaitlin finished telling her of what happened. "By fucking the brains out of the murderer he had not only defeated her but also claimed her as his slave"

"That's how the story goes" Kaitlin nodded, earning a groan from Kin who massaged her head.

Kin was unlike any of the minions so far, as nearly all of Ahriman's minions have hidden thoughts of sex within their minds no matter how hard they try and hide their resentment of it, Kin, however, seems to be the only one that doesn't seem to have any at all. She harbors a deep bitterness for the subject, and if someone were to bring it up she would either scorn, sneer or downright attempt to avoid the subject altogether. It is still a mystery as to why she is like this, and her state even baffled Leonard, who is trying to come up with a proper hypothesis as to why she is the albino of the group.

Her hearing her lord plowing some random hoe's rear just made her want to bash her head into a wall or something. Her lord was meant to be fearless and merciless like the other Overlords, but instead, he just went ahead and fucked her right in the pussy.

But besides that their Lord was able to subdue the demon witch and make her his slave, and with her, out of the way, they could, at last, begin stripping down this place for anything useful, although she really doubts that they could find anything useful in this rotten house.

Speaking of which…

"So you guys find anything useful in there?" Kin asked Kaitlin. Kaitlin shook her head

"Not at the moment" Kaitlin responded "I highly doubt we can find anything or better yet use anything given the condition of the materials"

"Should we just like, burn it or something?" Kin suggested

"Once we find the portal then we'll burn this place down" Kaitlin nodded "Master's orders"

"Oh ok" Kin nodded "Well might as well get this over with"

Kaitlin was just going to leave their conversation at that, that is until she noticed the bandage on Kin's arm.

"Hey, shouldn't you get that checked with Rani?" Kaitlin asked Kin, pointing to her bandaged arm

"Oh, this? Some lucky bastard got me there" Kin explained "If it wasn't for that arm shield then he would have already fucked my hand up with that mace of his. Paid that fucker back with a shield bash to his balls"

"Ouch" Kaitlin muttered "Maybe you should just have your hand looked at just in case"

"Yeah, I'll have a think about it" Kin shrugged

* * *

 **Outpost, Evening**

"They still haven't reported back yet?" Adrian asked the soldier in front of him. It has been over a few hours now, and he was expecting the group of soldiers that he had sent to report back at this stage. However, none of them haven't returned and this simple fact was making the general worry.

"No sir, they have not" the soldier responded, making Adrian sigh

"What about reinforcements from Amaya?" Adrian asked, "Have they arrived yet?"

"They should arrive within the hour sir" The soldier reported

"Good" Adrian nodded, a somewhat content smile on his face. Good, at least somewhat of good news "Have our remaining men on high alert, and double the guard watch. We still don't know what we are dealing with out there"

"Yes sir"

As both soldier and General converse with one another, unknowingly to them in the corner of the General's office, sitting on a shelf forgotten by said General and the previous generals that were in command before him, was a pyramid-shaped stone that began to glow dimly in the dark.

* * *

 **End**

 **Author's notes:**

 **Made some changes to Chapter 4. As well as that I am also going to be rewriting Chapters 5 and 6, as I thought something better, but don't worry Ahriman will still get his Goblins and Beastmen, it's just that you'll have to wait a little bit longer for that.**

 **One change that I will do in Chapter 5 and 6 is that I am not going to give him the** _ **Apocalyptor,**_ **that's something that he'll have to find. Instead, the glowing stone is going to be his new weapon (It's a Forge Stone if you haven't realized yet). The name of the weapon? I'll give you a clue. It's named after one of the twelves Primarchs from Warhammer 40k.  
**

 **As suggested by a reader, I'm looking for a Beta Reader to help me with grammar and stuff and I'm currently looking for one but that's proving difficult to say the least (Either some are busy or don't prefer these kinds things, you know what I mean). To speed my search for one, I'm asking anyone in the crowd if they would like to be a Beta Reader for my story. If so I appreciate it.  
**

 **I am also open to ideas if anyone wants to tell me their idea, PM me and I'll have a think about it.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this newly updated Chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Overlord the game nor Monster Girl Encyclopedia, they both belong to their respective owners, as well every other stuff besides the Ocs.

* * *

 **Note:** If anyone has any ideas for this story, PM me, I'm very open to suggestions and ideas. I already have plans for the next few chapters. These ideas will be more after he takes the outpost.

* * *

 _ **Act I**_

 _ **Restoration Arc**_

 _ **Chapter 5 - New Breed**_

* * *

Three days had gone since Ahriman became the new Overlord; to be precise as the _**Fifth Overlord**_. Having been baptized by the Gauntlet of the Original Overlord; Leonard, which only accepts those of ancestral blood and learning of said ancestral heritage Ahriman began his quest to revive the line of the Overlords and enact revenge on the Order for destroying his home.

He has already raised a strong enough and sizeable fighting force of Minions and has armed nearly all of them with somewhat proper gear; steel and iron weapons and armor taken from fallen Leonean soldiers and at times bandits who unfortunately thought that they had the drop on them were melted down and reforged into the desired weapons and armor that they need. Thankfully enough to many of the minions that the Iron Smelter wasn't taken away with the Durium and Adamantine smelters and had remained intact even after all these years, and thanks to this they have something which can help them create their weapons and armor without any difficulty or struggle.

Despite the Minions now being female however, their bitterness for anything good and their undying loyalty to the Overlord has remained the same despite the drastic changes to them, although the "denial" for Sex had developed within all but one of them (For some strange reasons) and for how long they can deny it is something worth finding out in the long run.

Castle Perdition on the other hand despite the many hands that were on deck it is still under disrepair and would have to stay that way until Ahriman could find some workers, or let alone retrieve the Castle Heart from within the Lescatie Capital. The gateways, on the other hand, are a different story. They had successfully located the Gateway that was hidden in Alice's home and was reactivated once more thanks to the Orb who helped. The following day after two more Gateways had been found and reactivated, further expanding their area of influence. One of them was located near a river upstream fully surrounded by redwood, with a swamp not too far away from it and the other in a cave down further stream.

Other than the castle being in disrepair, however, they are off to a good start. Just two days ago Rani, one of the Blue Imps had stumbled across an Iron deposit whilst exploring the cave where one of the reactivated Gateways was located. The deposit had been marked by Rani and a group of minions was sent to begin digging up the iron and although they were not workers, however, they would still try and fulfill their role.

Yesterday just recently whilst raiding a nearby Bandit camp, Kin, Jessica and Kaitlin stumbled across a collection of plant seeds that one of the bandits was hoarding to himself, for some strange reason in Kaitlin's mind. The bandit's collection of seeds contains a whole variety of seeds including Potato, Rice, Wheat, Tomatoes, Onions, Lettuce, Radish, Apple, Coffee and Sugar Beet. Ahriman was pleased by this finding as they now didn't need to raid a nearby village for food, a plan that Ahriman was against but nonetheless was forced to carry out as up until now they didn't have sort of food supply to feed his ever-increasing minion numbers. He could send them back to the spawning pools, but despite him well on his way of becoming a true overlord, he really wasn't the type to do just that to them, and especially raiding a village of innocent people. He would not commit the same actions as the Order did.

The newly established farming fields that now surround the castle, as well as some of them being established outside of the Barrier, will now provide them with a good enough food supply, and since they were planted next to some Monoliths it would take less amount of time for the plants to grow and mature. For meat, however, there is plenty of deer and wild boar roaming around the area, so yeah they are well supplied.

Well kinda are...

"For the last time master, I don't need that kind of nourishment thank you very much!" Alice said as she kissed Ahriman's cock and trailed her tongue down his length "this is my only kind of nourishment"

Alaster sighed for the fifteenth time, as he rested his head on his right hand. No matter how many times he tried convincing Alice to eat a proper breakfast meal, choosing not to listen to him and instead opted to have her own "special kind of breakfast", that being her underneath the damn table servicing his hardening cock.

"Alice, you won't be able to be fully energized in order to please me, if you don't eat breakfast" Ahriman tried once more

"Oh I will be fully energized master~" Alice gave him a sultry smile "After I'm done drinking your sperm from your cock, so sit back, relax and let me have my meal ok master?" She gave him a sexy wink and before Ahriman could respond back she fully swallowed his cock whole.

Ahriman could simply moan as Alice started working her magic on his cock, and he was still sensitive after that fucking that he gave her this morning. He was trying to have a nice and peaceful breakfast for the Lord's sake, and then Alice just had to crawl underneath the desk and begin giving him a blowjob.

Ahriman was really having a hard time concentrating on eating as she continued to work on his sensitive cock.

"So..ugh..A-Alice" Ahriman attempted to speak to Alice, trying to ignore the pleasurable feeling of her wet mouth wrapped around his cock "D-did you do..ugh..w-what I told you?"

Alice removed her tongue from her master's cock head and looked up at him smiling

"Hai, master" She nodded "I have already prepared the summoning circle for the demons that you want, whilst you slept. All it needs my lord is a suitable offering to make it work"

"Good" Ahriman nodded flashing her a smile "You've done a first good job Alice"

"Anything to impress my lord and master" Alice responded happily, leaning down and planted a wet kiss on his cock head before taking his manhood into her mouth again.

As she began working on his cock again the door to the dining room that they were in swung open as the orb entered the room

" _ **Good Morning Ahriman"**_ The Orb greeted him, to which Ahriman waved in response _**"How are you?"**_

"Good myself" Ahriman nodded "Although someone was persistent in keeping me horny" He pointed a thumb down at the table and Leonard understood what he meant.

" _ **She's your responsibility now"**_ Leonard reminded him

"Yeah I know" Ahriman sighed "But I feel like its biting me in the ass for this" He shuddered as Alice ran her tongue all over his ballsack. Finally having enough he placed down the fork that he was holding and grabbing her head with his free hand he guided her back to his cock and made her deepthroat it, much to the pleasure of Alice as she moaned happily in response.

"Anyways why are you here?" Ahriman asked him, as he dragged Alice's head up and down his rod.

" _ **Thanks to the efforts of Jessica and some of the minions, some of the inactivated Monoliths outside the barrier have been activated once more, allowing more magical energy to be absorbed for repairing the barrier and increasing our Minion production. It has also extended my sensory range quite a bit and it has revealed quite a few things to me"**_

"Well, hit me," Ahriman told him "What have we got?"

 _ **"Firstly, I have found Forge Stone hidden in that Outpost that we were discussing the other day"  
**_

"Forge Stone?"

" _ **They're weapon blueprints that contain the design of powerful weapons and armor"**_ The orb explained to him. _**"They were rare to find but highly valued by the Overlords for their power and strength"**_

"And this Forge Stone is located in that Leonean Outpost"

" _ **Unfortunately yes, but with the small garrison that they have right now as a result of our ambushes, taking the fort would be no problem"**_

"Yeah, well that's a problem now!"

Ahriman and the Orb turned to see that it was Kin who shouted this out. She was followed by Kaitlin and a few other minions who joined her

"Akira and her Green Imps returned from their scouting mission. They've reported that the garrison had been reinforced by troops coming from the town of Corwick"

"How many men?" Ahriman asked Kin.

"150 soldiers reinforcing the 50 men that were garrisoned in the outpost" Kin reported

" _ **Well, there goes any plans for taking the outpost"**_

"Yeah and making it into a frontier base for us" Ahriman sighed. Guess they'll have to do something different then. "What about the other things that you mentioned? Are they any good?"

 _ **"Oh yeah, the other stuff that I nearly forgot to mention"**_ Leonard remembered _**"I have managed to locate some of the old mines that I utilized when I was alive. The gateway should bring us close enough to the old mines"  
**_

"Let me guess, it's one of those Open pit mines?" Ahriman asked him "There aren't any mountains in the surrounding area anyway"

 _ **"Yeah it's one of those types of mines"**_ Leonard confirmed _**"Hopefully it would still have a plentiful supply of Iron and Coal left for us to mine"**_

"Right" Ahriman nodded. The combination of the wetness and tightness of Alice's mouth in conjunction with her blowjob skills are what drove him to the edge and as a result, he came down her throat. His first shot completely made her cheeks bulge but she didn't spill it all out as she began swallowing it all down. He kept on cumming down her throat until there was nothing left

"Kin" Ahriman called out to his minion as he pulled his dick out of a very contented and satisfied Alice's mouth.

"Yes my lord?"

"Have yourself and Jessica prepare about 60 Minions ready for combat. 30 Browns, 10 Reds, Blues, and Greens"

"Yes my lord!"

"And Kin, also have Akira and Rani look after the castle while I'm gone"

"Of course sir"

* * *

 **45 mins later...**

"Cut the damn tree down!" Ahriman ordered. By his command, his minions grasped their crude axes, swords and other sharp weaponry and began hacking away at the base of the tree.

Ahriman was expecting to be doing this mission only for about 25 minutes, instead, they had to spend a whole lot more time than they need to clear the old path that leads towards the old mines of debris. A few minutes ago his minions had to move a boulder out of the way, followed by a fallen tree and a skeleton of an elephant (Something that shouldn't have been there, to begin with).

About 5 minutes of hacking the tree and it finally snapped free and fell down. The minions then proceeded to move the tree out of the way, allowing for the others to move on. It wasn't long after clearing out a few more blockades along the way that they reached a crossroad; which it along with the path they were walking on have been reclaimed by nature, where it had split into three different paths not including the path that they were on. The first path was clear of any debris, but the second and third path was blocked by debris; the second path by a fallen oak tree and the third path by boulders. This was a good sign for them, as it means that they were halfway towards the mines.

 _ **"The second path is the one that leads to the mines,"**_ Leonard told him _**"The other paths aren't important right now"**_

"Right" Ahriman nodded. "Burn the tree down".

His red minions, who were simply waiting behind him, when Ahriman gave the order to burn something down, they just instantly knew that he was relaying that order to them, and in response, they eagerly grinned. Creating fireballs in their palms they immediately launched them at the fallen tree igniting it. After 5 minutes Ahriman then ordered them to put out the fire, much to the sorrow of the Red Imps as they reabsorbed the flames.

"Alright let's go!" Ahriman ordered his minions. However before his minions could even move a single foot, a whizzing could be clearly heard as an arrow buried itself into the back of one of the brown imps.

"Emma!" Jessica shouted to her now dead friend.

"Ambush!" Kin screamed just as a few more arrows emerged from the trees. The volley took out two more brown imps; Mika and Terry, while another arrow struck a blue imp by the name of Iris in the back.

"Burn the trees down now!" Ahriman ordered, moving his head to the side to dodge an arrow aimed at him. His command was instant and in a few seconds, 10 fireballs produced by 10 Red Imps were launched at the trees. The result was instant as the trees began to catch fire but because of this forced their attackers, who have revealed themselves as bandits to emerge from both the treeline and from the canopies of the trees.

About 35 Bandits emerged from the treeline; some of them armed with simple daggers, a sword, an axe or spear while others a sword and shield combo and for some even a crossbow.

"Put those fuckers to the fucking ground!" Kin yelled out, spurring her brethren forward as they met the bandits head-on, followed suit by the green imps. The red and blue imps stayed behind to provide support for their fellow sisters and they did just that, the Red Imps providing supporting fire as they burnt any isolated bandit with their flames whilst the Blue Imps would heal any wounds that their brethren took in combat.

"These bandits are fucking tough!" Kin growled. She ducked underneath a sword swing by a bandit. Taking advantage of the bandit's opening she buried her arm shield hard into the bandit's stomach making him hurl from the impact.

"Yeah, no kidding!" Jessica parried a spear jab with her shield before wacking her opponent in the head with her club. "It's like as if they've been raiding for a long time" She proceeded to crush another bandit's head this time with her foot, but as she removed her foot from the gory mess that was once the bandit's head another surprised tackled her to the ground.

" _ **They must have been outlaws for quite a long time"**_ Leonard suspected _**"Otherwise how good can they be in combat"**_

"Yeah, we can already see that!" Ahriman shouted. As of right now, he was struggling to keep up with two of his opponents as they both work in tandem with one another. His minions were struggling with their opponents just like him but were beginning to turn things around thanks to the support of their fellow brethren.

He swung his sword up at his first opponent who managed to dodge it by jumping back. His second opponent tried to take advantage of this with an axe swing but Ahriman caught the axe before it could pierce through his armor (And not that it could). He pulled the man towards him and headbutted him hard, sending him crashing to the ground with a sore bruise on his forehead. The bandit slowly began to get up but was tackled to the ground by two Red Imps by the name of Sera and Adara who wanted a piece of the action.

Ahriman returned his attention back to the other bandit but as he did so he was swiftly knocked to the ground by the other bandit who jumped on him knocking his helmet off in the process. The bandit proceeded to remove his own helmet and using it like a club to smash Ahriman's face with it. After the second impact, Ahriman grabbed one of the bandit's arm with his left hand, stopping the bandit from dealing more damage to his face before grabbing him by the throat with his right hand. He proceeded in choking the life out of the bandit, however, the bandit wasn't going to go down without a fight as he began choking Ahriman with his own free hand.

"Fu...cking...die….al..ready" Ahriman breathed out, increasing his grip on the man's throat. The bandit gave a throaty growl and squeezed his enemy's throat even harder but his efforts were in vain as Ahriman snapped his windpipe after increasing his grip some more. Pushing the dead man off of him Ahriman got up from the ground, supported by a victorious Jessica who helped her lord up.

"The Bandits are fucking off!" Kin shouted, beaming victoriously as the shattered enemy retreated from the field of battle.

" _ **I just detected a Castle Item nearby!"**_ The orb, who had been watching the battle since the beginning suddenly alerted them _**"And it's nearby! In the Bandit's direction!"**_

"After them!" Ahriman ordered, "Show no mercy!"

Spurred on by their Overlord's command, the Minions chased after the retreating bandits, who were now numbered less than 15. Their foolish retreat brought Ahriman and his minions to their campsite where 20 more bandits were guarding the campsite. The retreating bandits turned around to face the imps and the bandits at the campsite joined their brothers in combat.

A Fierce brawl ensued between the two forces as it was now the bandits that have to defend themselves against their attackers. Unlike at the ambush site, however, the Imps did not hold back. They were on the offensive now and no longer on the defensive and thus there was no reason to hold back. They began overwhelming the bandits with their fierceness and superior numbers; where a bandit though that he had one minion to be occupied with he had two to deal with.

They tackled, tripped, kicked, hacked, slashed, stabbed, bashed, punched, burnt, poisoned and skewered at the bandits as they overwhelmed them without any problems. A few bandits tried to flee from the fight but the Green Imps with their quick speed ran them down with their sharp daggers and crude falcatas.

"That was fun" Kin sighed happily, feeling somewhat happy as she pulled her sword from a bandit's corpse.

"I swear" Jessica shook her head "Your battle zealous would make the Blood God proud" (1)

"Oh shush" Kin hushed her sister "Otherwise you might attract her attention by saying her name"

"Begin looting this place" Ahriman ordered his minions as he took a quick glance at his minions. 54 Minions remain after that initial battle. He dusted his helmet clean of any dirt before putting it back on.

"Adara, you and Lyra return back to Perdition and gather more minions for this"

"Yes, milord" Adara nodded. She was a Red Imp that stood at a height of 5'6 with red skin like the rest of her tribe and a petite figure to boot, lacking in the breast department only having B-cup breasts but makes up for having a large, round and nicely shaped ass, sulphur color eyes and short black hair that reached up until her shoulders. She and Lyra; who was a Green Imp that stood at the same height as her but has a busty, gorgeous figure, instead that sported D-cup breasts that her dark green leather chest armor attempt to hide, light green skin, light blue eyes and black hair that she tied into a ponytail. She had her mouth covered with a piece of dark green cloth. They both went ahead and returned back to gather more minions.

 _ **"That bandit attack was unexpected,"**_ The orb said to Ahriman who nodded _**"I should have been able to detect them due to the monolith that in the area"**_

"Yeah, I wonder how you were unable to detect them within your sensory range?"

"I think we found the answer to that question!" Kin declared as she and a few other minions carried what appears to be a pillar out from inside a tent

" _ **That's a Spell Stone"**_ Leonard recognized _**"So that explains why I wasn't able to detect them. This spell stone has the ability to cloak anything within an area from any form of sight, even from my own sensory skills"  
**_

"So it can hide anything from any kind of detection" Ahriman repeated "Nice"

 _ **"You'll need to bring it back to Perdition if you want to use its ability"  
**_

"Kin, you have the honor of bringing it back to Perdition intact"

"Yes, sir!" Kin saluted. She and the other minions began carrying back to the gateway for transport. Ahriman then turned to another Brown Imp by the name of Chloe; who had the same body type, eye and hair color as Kaitlin except her breasts were a size larger and her hips a bit wider by an inch and her hair was curly instead.

"Gather the corpses, start burning them"

"Yes sir" Chloe nodded

Soon after Chloe had left Jessica appeared before Ahriman, an unreadable expression on her face.

"Yes, Jessica?"

"It's best if you come and see for yourself sir," Jessica told him. Ahriman raised an eyebrow as he followed Jessica. Jessica lead her lord to the largest tent of the camp and opening the front curtain of the tent allowed Ahriman to enter. What greeted him was a huge collection of cages, large cages that were filled with **Orcs** ; them being naked and chained together kinda gave it away. These orcs, as well as being young women and having perfectly curved and voluptuous but toned bodies, have different skin tones and features that indicated what type of Orc they are; Green skin and no animal features indicates that they were the normal kind of **Orcs** , brown skin with boar features indicates that they were **High Orcs,** light pinkish skin with pig features indicates that they were **Pig Orcs** and finally light green skin and no animal features indicates that they are **Savage Orcs.** As they heard him enter the Orcs all withdrew together in their cages, no doubt afraid of the newcomer that entered the tent.

One of the tougher women, simply glared at him as she stood up amongst her fellow orcs in her cage. "Who are you!" the Orc woman growled at him "So have those bastards finally hired someone new and have sent him to "Enjoy himself" while we're still here!? Or are just one of those buyers, like those fat fucks from Leon that have come to take away my sisters into a life of chains and rape?"

Ahriman rolled his eyes at the orc woman's words. He removed his helmet from his head giving them all a view of his tanned face.

"Neither" Ahriman began "I am Ahriman Stormdragon, Overlord of these lands. I had come to reclaim something of mine but these bandits dared to prevent me from doing so, and so they were punished, punished by death"

His words shocked them all, and in response, they rose up and neared themselves at the bars of the cage

"Y-you killed them all!?" One of them stammered out, staring at him with wide eyes. "Even their leader?"

"Not sure who their leader is...what did he look like?"

"Well...he was tall, had blonde hair and brown eyes-"

"And a scar over his right eye?" Ahriman finished to which the orc woman nodded "Oh yeah that guy, he tried choking the living shit out of me, I crushed his throat in response. If you want proof, I'm sorry but my minions are already burning his corpse away so I can't show it to you"

The woman who growled at him stammered in shock at his words while the other Orc woman began crying out in relief. Finally after so long they were going to be free, but were they even free? Was this another trick orchestrated by the bandits to think that they were safe only to realize so? The armored man standing in front of them didn't seem to be lying one bit about it, sounding confident in his words.

Their questions were answers as the man approached a nearby cage that housed a few different Orcs in it. Grasping the chain that held the door shut he began heating the metal, as it gradually changed from a plain silver to a bright orange-red color and once it reached this state he then forcefully yanked the chain off the cage door, as the rest of it slithered off the bars.

"W-we're really free" Muttered one of the orc women inside the cage. Slowly she grasped onto the cage door and pushed it slowly at first before she fully pushed it allowing herself and her inmates to be free from their imprisonment.

Soon Ahriman did this to all of the other cages and as he freed each and every orc from their cages they cheered happily, many of them crying to their heart's content as they fully register the fact that they were at last free from their imprisonment. Many of them even hugged Ahriman pressing their naked bodies against him as they cried out their thank yous and gratitude for regaining their freedom. Ahriman let them release their joy and relief of regaining their freedom, doing his best to even comforting a few as well.

Soon afterward the women sat outside of the tent on the ground, being provided food and water by Ahriman's minions, who he ordered to bring fresh food supplies for the Orc women. They spoke to one another trying to figure out what to do now, whilst they enjoy a proper meal once more. The leather armor and equipment looted from the bandits were used to help dress the women

Apparently from what Ahriman could gather from the Orc women that they were all from separate tribes that were destroyed as a result of the Orders activities and were captured by the bandits when they were all trying to find a new place to live. The Savage Orcs that were present told him that they were once part of the Moonhowler Tribe, before its initial destruction by the Kingdoms of Order, the same could be said for the Others; the Pig orcs were apart of the Broken Tusks tribe, the High Orcs the Brazen Skulls and the regular Orcs, the Crimson Hands.

"Is that everyone?" Ahriman asked Leonard who was currently scanning the camp for any more prisoners. A total of 35 Orcs were freed from their imprisonment.

 _ **"There appears to be one more life signature that appears to be unmoving in the area,"**_ Leonard told the young Overlord _**"Go straight to the end of the camp"**_

Ahriman made his way towards the end of the camp and once there the orb directed him to a nearby tent. Entering the tent Ahriman was greeted with the sight of a single cage in the middle of the tent, and in it leaning her back against the cage bars was a single dark green skinned Orc with black hair and piercing red eyes that stared back at him with caution. Her naked was well toned, perhaps even more unlike the rest of her kin, but a major difference was that her body is much more voluptuous and curvaceous than them; sporting wider hips and round E-cup size breasts.

" **A Black Orc?"** Leonard muttered in surprise _**"Now that's something you don't see every day"  
**_

"Rare sighting?" Ahriman asked

 _ **"Yes, not many people have seen a Black Orc, or even lived to tell the tale of their sheer strength and power. The Strongest sub-race amongst the Orc family they pride themselves and are born as warriors at heart. They are not bound as a tribe like all of the Orc subraces, but instead, are dispersed and scattered across the world into other Orc tribes either acting as Bodyguards to powerful Orc Chiefs or becoming Orc Chiefs themselves"  
**_

"Elite warriors and big bosses huh" Ahriman muttered "Well that just shows how strong these guys are"

He approached the Black Orc's cage and like the rest of them, he shattered the chain that held the cage's door shut. Slowly, whilst still staring cautiously at him, the Black Orc got up and approached the cage door before gently pushed it open before slowly walking out of the cage.

"...Thank you" The Black Orc simply thanked him to which he nodded in response.

"Are you the only one here?" He asked her to which she nodded

"Yes, I am the only one here," She told him "I am Akarah Bloodclaw, last of the Bloodclaw Clan. My people were destroyed by those of the Kingdom of Leon and their Order allies"

"I am sorry for your lost Akarah," Ahriman said to her "I am Ahriman StormDragon, Overlord of these lands"

"I see" Akarah nodded "And are you relatable to the Overlords of old?"

"I am" Ahriman confirmed, "How do you know of my ancestors Akarah?"

"My clan had once served under the Fourth Overlord before his demise by the Chief God. We were his elites; his bodyguards that would strike fear to all that dared to defy him"

"So what shall you do know Akarah?" Ahriman asked her

"There's nothing left for me" Akarah told him "My clan is but in ruins, and I have nowhere else to go from here, none of us have anywhere to go" As she said this last part the front of the tent opened up revealing the Orc women as they all entered inside "What about you Ahriman?" She asked him "what shall you do?" Her question pretty much answered what the other Orcs had in mind in telling him.

"Well, I am going to gather whatever is useful for my minions and leave this place to the scavengers. I have to gather enough strength in order to bring about the destruction of the Order for the crimes that they had committed. I was thinking of bringing you and the other Orc women along with me, I could use some help back at the castle, besides it'll be a waste having the barracks back home gathering dust once more..." he trailed off at the end, allowing the Orc women to figure out the rest of what he was going to stay. He was instantly engulfed in a group hug once more by the Orc women, with the exception of Akarah who stood behind them, as they gave him their thank yous to him.

"What shall you have us do, Chief Ahriman?" They chorused with happy smiles

"Ahriman is fine ladies," Ahriman told them "I want you to go help the other minions in stripping this place down! Leave nothing useful behind, this place will be stripped bare of anything useful!" The women cheered as they went off and help with the looting effort, except for Akarah who was left behind

"...Thank you" She simply told him "You already helped us enough and yet you would help us even further...you are just like what the stories said about you Overlords; as Cruel and Dark as you can be, you have but a kind heart"

With that she left the tent, going off to help the others with the looting.

* * *

After a whole hour of looting the bandit camp of nearly everything that there is, Ahriman, the Orcs, and the Imps began making their way back to Castle Perdition, with their loot loaded up into wagons drawn by horses.

Amongst the loot taken from the bandit camp, there was another Spell Stone; **Heal** , which allows Ahriman to heal not only his wounds but his minions as well in an area effect, and with the addition of this new Spell stone has brought their Spell stone count to two. Another object they found whilst looting the camp was a pillar that Leonard identified as a Minion Pillar, much to the joy of Ahriman.

Kin volunteered to stay behind in the area along with a few other minions in order to finish their main objective, which was securing the old mines, a plan in which Ahriman agreed with. She is currently waiting for Akira and her group of Green Imps to arrive and once they do then they could go ahead to the mines.

Once arriving back to Perdition Ahriman ordered that the wagons be left in the courtyard to be sorted out by the garrisoned minions; any metals besides gold were to be melted down and reforged into new weapons and armor, any cloth found to be recycled into new clothes fitting for the Minions and Orcs to wear, Arrows were gathered and stored, Gold, Silver, Jewels and any other precious metals and minerals were to be stored in the castle vault for use later on, and many more materials were sorted out and either stored or recycled for use later on.

Both the Spell Stones and the Minion Pillar were brought down to the Spawning pool with the help of the Orc women.

" _ **This is pretty much interesting"**_ Leonard muttered, examining the Minion Pillar

"What's the problem?" Ahriman asked the ancient overlord

 _ **"It appears that this Minion pillar is blank. It has no set of minions to summon with"  
**_

"Since when did the Overlords ever had a blank pillar?" Ahriman questioned

 _ **"They never did. Hypothetically, the set of minions that were in this pillar were erased, and it is possible that the same could be said for any other minion pillars that we come across in the future"  
**_

"So what do we do?" Jessica was the one that questioned about it "Should we just throw this in the dump or something?"

" _ **No. We can engrave a new set of minions into the Pillar by infusing experimentally created creatures into the Pillar, but the art in creating experimental creatures had been lost since the decline of the Overlord's line"**_

"Can it work on Orcs though?" It was the woman, that growled at Ahriman earlier on today that asked that question. She and the other Orcs looked at Ahriman as he listened the what Leonard says next

 _ **"It can work yes, but I have to warn you, it will change you completely. Once infused with the Overlord's magic, you'll become his minions, yes and forever you will be, but you will no longer remember who you were in life."  
**_

"That's fine. It's a small price to pay for what he has done for us" The woman answered, and the others agreed with her answer "Besides, we have lost everything and we have nothing left to return to. We can only but repay for the kindness that he has granted us, and perhaps by doing this we can have a new beginning for all of us"

Ahriman nodded in understanding, saddened as to what they were about to do. They have been through too much, and have suffered too much. If a high-ranking angel were to experience all that these women had gone through no doubt that she too would follow the same path as they are.

"Then let the infusion begin," Ahriman said. Soon all of the Orc women gathered around the pillar, hands already placed on the pillar as they waited for the infusion to begin

"You too Akarah?" Ahriman asked her

"Yes...like they said, we have lost everything and have nothing now. The least we can do is pay you back for what you've done to us"

"...If that's your choice, then I won't oppose it any longer"

" _ **Place your hand on the pillar and channel your magical energy into it. It will initiate the Infusion process"**_

Ahriman nodded as he did just that. The pillar suddenly became active; glowing a burnt yellow before the energy cloud that emerged from it engulfed the women into it. The once bare and plain pillar was suddenly decorated with numerous symbols and symbols of Orcish origin. Once the cloud returned back into the pillar, Ahriman proceeded to pick up the pillar and heading towards one of the free slots near the spawning pool, inserted the pillar into one of the empty slots. The spawning pool began glowing the same burnt yellow color and before long familiar faces adorn with lustful smirks emerged from the spawning pool, moving seductively as they approached Ahriman.

"Hello again, master~" They purred, all bowing before him, exposing the top of their breasts to him

 _ **"I have gathered information on the new minions. The new Orc minions are strong frontline fighters, adaptable to the ways of nature and wildlife. Surprisingly as well as having a Main-Class, each Orc have a special class that differentiates them from each other. Pig Orcs have Workers; which they can work on almost everything. Regular Orcs have Ardgirls and Brutes; both versions tougher and stronger than a normal Warrior. High Orcs have Berserkers; which are their shock troops. Savage Orcs have Prophets; who are essentially magic users and finally your Black Orcs form your elite retinue of Immortals; the toughest and strongest of bodyguards"  
**_

"Well that is interesting," Ahriman said "But what about their numbers? Is there any way for them to increase their numbers?"

" _ **Well let's see here"**_ Leonard muttered as he process through the information _**"No...no..no..Ahah! It says here that the only way to increase their numbers is for them to absorb semen into their wombs and using this semen to produce more of their kind, and also this last part is highly interesting because it says here that they have been altered to the point that they can kill humans without any hesitation or consequence at all. The Infusion removed that aspect of the Monsterization spell"**_

"We want to thank you for giving us this new chance" One of the Orc women purred, pressing her warm naked body against the cold plated chest plate of his armor. Her fellow orcs did the exact same, all of them rubbing themselves against him. Leonard took this as the signal to leave now and silently left without saying a word.

One of them; a Pig Orc grasped the helmet of Ahriman and lifted it off before kissing him passionately. Ahriman responded in kind; engaging her in a heated tongue battle, the moans of the woman vibrating into his mouth. His hands reached down to her and began exploring her body, caressing her breasts before moving down to feel her ass.

Whilst this was going on the other Orc women began stripping themselves as well as their lord of their armor. After a minute of tongue kissing, they both retracted back, both of them gasping for air, a thin string of saliva connected to each other's lip. A slender arm reached up to his head and tilting it to the left his lips were claimed by another; a Savage Orc this time. Their tongues engaged with one another but unlike the last one, this one was more aggressive and wild in her tongue's actions.

Ahriman head was tilted left and right as his lips were claimed by the Orc women one after the other. Some of them were aggressive in their engagement while others were more demanding or were calm in their actions, but nonetheless, he experienced them all and once completed did the fun really began.

It turned into a full-on orgy.

While Ahriman attended to some, the other Orc women began engaging with one another in the pleasures of the flesh. One of the Orcs; a Regular by the name of Verna was currently having her huge G-cup breasts sucked off by two other orcs, as they used their fingers in pleasuring the woman's wet slit. Verna moaned and gasped as her fellow sister's tongues and mouths worked on nipples. She gasped in pleasure once more as the orc woman sucking her right breast lightly bit on it. She would have moaned once more if not for Savage Orc woman to press her freshly fucked pussy on Verna's mouth, forcing her to eat the other woman out.

In another corner of the orgy, were two High Orc twins; Sasha and Samara were in a sixty-nine position eating each other's cunts out, their hands spreading each other cunt lips apart as their tongues drilled into each other. They were soon joined by a Pig Orc who joined Samara, the twin on top in eating her fellow twin's pussy, making said twin moan out even more as her hands gripped her twin's buttocks in order to press her wet cunt even harder against her mouth.

The savage orc woman by the name of Azera, the same one that barked at Ahriman earlier one today found herself held down by two of her fellow kin as they attacked her body. One of them held her left leg up as she grinds her own wet slit against Azera very own, while the other sat on the woman's face, making Azera aggressively eat her wet snatch, whilst she kneed and squeeze Azera's E-cup breasts. All three moaned, gasped and cried out erotically in pleasure, as they indulged themselves further into the pleasure.

Many other Orc women were in positions similar to that of these three examples. All of them enjoying themselves. And as for Ahriman, he was currently bouncing Akarah up and down his massive rod. She held onto him, wrapping her hands around his neck as she experienced the ride of her life. Two regular orcs were pressing their voluptuous bodies on either side of him, hands exploring his body. They smothered his face with kisses as they whispered words of pleasure into both of his ears.

Akarah screamed as another orgasm rocked her body. She tightened her hold on Ahriman as she further increased her hip movement on his big massive cock that in her mind shouldn't even be possible for a man to have.

"Your fucking tight cunt is going to make me cum Akarah!" Ahriman growled. He gripped his hands tightly on Akarah's waist and proceeded to thrust his cock upwards, pummeling his cock so deep into her womb that her stomach bulged and this all but make her sing out in pleasure.

"In me! Cum in me my lord!" She moaned, a look of ecstasy on her face

"Here it is!" He grunted. With one final deep thrust, he slammed his cock into her body and came inside her. His cum filled her to the brim, her stomach becoming even more bulged out and before long some of the cum even began leaking out of her cunt in waves. She too came, unleashing a hot torrent of love juice from her pussy.

She collapsed onto Ahriman's shoulder, out of breath as she rubbed her head against his shoulder "That was amazing milord" She whispered, looking up at him. She leaned forward and planted a kiss on his chin "Thank you...for everything that you've done"

"Akarah?" Ahriman asked her

"I'm not the same Akarah as you knew before," Akarah told him, red eyes staring into his dark yellow "But the only thing I have are specks of her memories, including that fateful moment in which you freed her and brought her in with you. Despite not showing it, she was happy and glad that you saved her from her coming cruel fate"

Ahriman nodded and leaned down to capture her lips. Both began to passionately kiss one another, but this did not last as the women around Ahriman got impatient and began pulling Akarah off of him, much to the annoyance of Akarah. Once she was off of his waist another Orc proceeded to clamber onto him before impaling herself onto his still hard cock.

And so it carried on for hours, as Ahriman enjoyed them all to the fullest, and it was all a blur for him. One moment he was driving his cock into Verna's wet pussy, as she held onto him for dear life, moaning in orgasmic pleasure as she thrust her hips forward to meet with his own. The next moment he was experiencing a double blowjob/boob job from the Twins as they ran their tongues up and down his length and whilst they serviced his cock, two Savage Orcs had their mouth's planted on his balls as they sucked, licked and kissed his balls, doing everything they can to make their lord feel good. Another moment that he briefly remembered was him penetrating Azera's ass while she was slurping cum Akarah's pussy, and after the rough fucking that he gave her, he made her become addicted to anal.

It lasted even longer when the spawning pool behind them began spawning new waves of Orcs each time Ahriman came inside them. Newly born Orcs, Pig Orcs, Savage, High and Black Orcs who all range in different height, body figure, breast size, hairstyle and eye color all joined in on the ever-growing orgy and it got so large that Ahriman was forced to move it to the Dining Hall, much to the annoyance of the Imp Minions as they had to relocate somewhere else for their dinner.

By the time the orgy had calmed down, it was already 6 in the morning, not that a clock had already been invented yet, but this was signaled by a rooster that the Imps found in one of the tents of the bandits.

* * *

 **Next Morning**

Ahriman slowly opened his eyes and the first thing that they saw was the beautiful, yet peaceful look of Akarah as she slept on his chest. Sleeping on top of Akarah's back was Arzerra while her Akarah's left was Verna who was clinging to his left arm while on his right were the Twins as they both shared his right arm between one another. All of them had content and happy smiles on their faces, snuggling closer to him and he couldn't help but smile himself.

Removing his right arm from the Twins he slowly and carefully began caressing each of the Orc women's head, being careful as to not disturb them from their slumber

" _ **I'd say that you enjoyed yourself last night?"**_ Leonard's voice rang out through his head and Ahriman blinked in surprise

 _"Since when can you speak to me in my head?"_ He asked him

" _ **I took it upon myself to establish this link, besides I didn't want to disturb your moment"**_

" _So why you calling me at this time?"_

" _ **Last night Kin and her group of minions had returned from the old mines, having already claimed it by re-activating both the Gateway there and placing a new Monolith there"**_ Leonard reported _**"But there is something in the mines that you should see for yourself, that is what Kin told me to tell you"**_

" _Alright I will"_ Ahriman responded _"Just five more minutes or something"_

 _ **"Uhuh, and five minutes just turns into a Three-hour long nap?"  
**_

" _Possibly"_ Ahriman smirked _"Have Lyra start up the forges. Tell her that we're going to need new armor and weapons for their new sisters"_

 _ **"Already done that,"**_ Leonard told him.

" _Also have Rani and Akira prepare new tribe symbols for them. As well as the mark of the Overlord, I also figured that we'll need new tribe symbols for their new tribe names"_

 _ **"I understand your decision. Since they have been reborn as your minions it is logical that you give them new Tribe names to honor that. It's almost like as if you are their father or something"  
**_

" _Hmmm, perhaps I am"_ Ahriman nodded in agreement _"But wouldn't that be weird though?"_

" _ **I don't know"**_ Leonard answered _**"But at least your not related to them by blood"**_

" _True"_ Ahriman nodded, turning his attention back to the sleeping orcs _"You know what, I'll save naming their new tribe names till they wake up"_

" _ **Now that's a better idea to go for"**_

" _Yeah"_ Ahriman nodded yawning _"Now if you excuse me, I'll be going to bed now. Wake me up in three hours time"_ With that said, Ahriman laid his head back before drifting off to sleep once more.

 **END**

* * *

 **Gateways**

 _ **Main Gateway -**_ Connects to all of them

 _ **Gateway 1 -**_ To Alice's old home

 _ **Gateway 2 -**_ To the inside of the cave

 _ **Gateway 3 -**_ To the Redwood

 _ **Gateway 4 -**_ To the Old Mines

 **If anyone has any names for the Gateways baring the Main one then that would be very nice. Just PM me a name and I'll substitute the numbers.**

* * *

 **1) Blasphemous ain't I not? XD. If you know what I mean, then you must be pulling your hair right now. Don't blame me, I recently I read a fanfic that gender bent all the Chaos Gods ok. Don't blame me if I got "inspired" by it. Please don't kill me for this XD**

 **2) There are going to be a lot of different types of spell stones, simple in name and stuff, nothing complicating.**

 **3) Pig Orcs and High Orcs are based from MGE, with High Orcs having similar traits and aspects to Uruk Hai from LOTR while Regular Orcs, Black Orcs, and Savage Orcs are all based on a mix of Warhammer Fantasy and Age of Sigmar Orcs.**

* * *

 **New Information on Minions (Short Guide) (Full Version coming soon)**

 **Name:** Orcs

 **Type:** Fighters, highly versatile

 **Subraces:** Regular, Savage, Pig, Black

 **Main-Class:** Warriors

 **Military Position:** Frontline combatants, Ambushers, Siege Weapon Users, Scouts

 **Special Classes:**

 **Pig Orcs:** Workers (Hard-working minions that can work on pretty much anything; from farming to construction)

 **Orcs:** Ardgirls (Tougher breed of Orcs who unlike their kin prefer to wear heavy plated armor. They are much taller and bustier than regular Orcs)

Brutes (Tougher, stronger and taller than Ardboys, these elites are capable of even busting down a gate with ease)

 **High Orcs:** Berserkers (Highly capable Shock Troops, whose frenzy skills can decimate entire companies of soldiers)

 **Savage Orcs:** Prophets (Highly capable Spellcasters, whose magic represent the might of the Orcs)

 **Black Orcs:** Immortals (Currently the Strongest form of Bodyguards for Ahriman, these Orc women show no mercy to the enemies of their Overlord)


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Monster Girl Encyclopedia, Quest or even Overlord the game. They all belong to their respective owners

* * *

 _ **Act I**_

 _ **Restoration Arc**_

 _ **Chapter 6 - Weapons and Armor**_

* * *

 **Three Hours later…**

The light of the morning seeped through the blinds of the Overlord's bedroom, and it was by one of these weak rays of light that stirred Akarah from her slumber. Yawning quietly to herself, she attempted to rise from her sleeping position but found herself unable to move, and it was by this that her eyes fully opened. Glancing behind her she found that it was Arzerra that was preventing her from getting up and she groaned in response. Of all the places to sleep in their master's bed, it had to be on top of her.

"I see that you are awake Akarah"

Akarah jerked a little in surprise and snapped her head back to look at the amused face of her master.

"Morning"

"Morning master" Akarah responded smiling up at him "How was last night?"

"Enjoyed it" Ahriman answered smiling "You and the girls made my day" he told her, making her beam with happiness

"Well we are happy to do anything to make you satisfied milord" Akarah purred, resting her head on his chest.

"As much as I want to stay in bed, we have work to do" Ahriman reminded her, getting a groan of protest from his new minion.

"Fun pooper"

"Where did that come from?"

Before she could form a response to her master's question the loud squeaking noise of the door being swung open caught both of their attention as well as waking up the others from their slumber.

" _ **I see that you're awake"**_ Leonard stated. He was being carried by Lyra, who held the orb in her hand as her other hand held the door knob.

"And I see that you had to ruin the moment" Ahriman responded back with a sigh

" _ **Sorry about that, anyways as you would know we have work to do, with one of them being that we need to clear out the old mines of something"**_

"Something?" spoke Samara as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

" _ **There's something lurking in the mines. Kin would have already dealt with this thing but she decided not to, as she described it to be something else entirely, and she is not sure that she and her group were able to take care of it"**_

"Alright we'll take a look" Ahriman yawned, stretching himself "Oh and by the way, Lyra, did you do what I asked of you to do?"

Lyra nodded "Yes my lord. We did as you instructed but we only made enough weapons and armor for no more than 100 Orcs with plenty more of armor and weapons on its way"

"That'll do fine Lyra" Ahriman nodded "I'll have a look at them after breakfast, and the symbols for them?"

"Already completed as requested milord"

"Wait, what symbols?" Verna asked Ahriman "Don;t you already have your symbol? Why're making more symbols?". All of the Orc women present turned to face Ahriman, questioning looks on their faces. Ahriman sighed, a small smile on his face. He wanted to keep that as a surprise for them, but then again he did kinda mentioned it while they're right in front of him.

"Well as you can see" Ahriman began "I have decided to create new tribe symbols for you guys, as well as giving you girls new tribe names"

They all stared at their lord in shock too lost for words.

"N-new tribe names?" Sasha repeated what Ahriman had said to them "But why? Aren't our old tribe names good enough?"

"The reason as to why I've decided to change your tribe names was that when you think about it, saying or even remembering the name would bring up bad memories for you girls" Ahriman stated and the orc women couldn't help but agree with him on that "I don't want to bring up any bad memories for you girls, and besides it's appropriate since you guys had been reborn as my minions, so it's logical that we should change your tribe names"

"We clearly understand, master" Verna nodded, a smile on her face "Thank you, we just can't thank you enough for everything that you've done for us"

"I told you, there's nothing more you can thank me for" Ahriman told her "Everything that you would do from this day forward is fine enough Verna". Moving his attention away from Verna to face the others he addressed them all

"From this day forth; your old orc tribe names of Moonhowler, Broken Tusks, Brazen Skulls, Crimsons Hands and Black Blades shall be cast aside and with it your memories of your time in your tribe. These soon to be forsaken names shall be replaced with new ones that in which shall mark the new beginning that you, as well as your sisters will have in this new life as my minions"

Ahriman glanced to his left to look at the first Orc who he would also bestow the rank of General, as he would also bestow that rank on the others.

"Arzerra" Ahriman said catching her attention "From now on, you and your Savage Orc sisters will no longer be known as the _Moon Howlers_ but be forever known as the _Bloody Hands_ Tribe, and I, Ahriman Stormdragon appoint you Arzerra as another of my Generals"

"I-I-I am… I am are highly honoured my lord!" Azera proclaimed happily "I will not fail you!"

Ahriman nodded and turned his attention to the High Orc twins. "Sasha, Samara, from now on you're tribe would no longer be known as the _Brazen Skulls_ , but as the _Ironclaw_ Tribe, and I appoint you two as Generals"-

"We both are honoured" They both bowed and thanked him.

"Verna, from now on just like your other sisters whom had become General, you too shall become a General and as for your tribe; they will no longer be known as the _Crimson hands_ but forever be known as the _Shadowmoon_ Tribe"

"Thank you my lord" Verna thanked him

"Akarah, as like your sisters you're old tribe name; the name _Black_ _Blades_ shall no longer be the name of your tribe, but the name of _Blackwolf_ shall be your tribe's new name"

"I am most honoured to be blessed with this name, master" Akarah thanked him

"And finally...where's Rosabell?" Ahriman asked, looking around for the Pig Orc who was once the ex-leader of another Pig Orc tribe; the _Pillaging Horde_ before they too were destroyed, forcing her to join the _Broken Tusks_ Tribe and not long after they too were destroyed she attempted to lead the survivors to a much safer area to live.

"She's currently helping out with the forging and smelting of the new weapons and armor" Lyra told Ahriman

"I see, well tell her that the _Broken Tusks_ are no more and that the _Red Eye_ Tribe is born in its place, and also that she too is one of my Generals"

"Yes my lord" Lyra nodded "She will be most happy with her new tribe name, and especially with her as one of your new General"

"Good" Ahriman nodded "With that out of the way, I believe it is time to visit the Old Mines and see what Kin has reported there, but first I need to see the weapons and armor as promised"

* * *

 **Later…**

After having a nice breakfast provided by the newly reorganized cooking staff of Perdition castle, Ahriman as promised followed Lyra to where they make the weapons and armor for the minions, and to say that he is rather surprise at what he saw.

Greeting the sight of the young overlord was hundred of minions at work producing many weapons and armor from the metals that were either stolen or mined from their mines. All around him there was activity; from groups of Orcs and Imps help fuel the ever burning and blazing furnaces with wooden logs and newly acquired coal, with the smoke produced by these furnaces directed into an open shaft that leads outside of the castle, to Imps dumping the metals into large ladles and pouring the now molten metal from their ladles into mass prepared moulds of swords, shields and armor giving them their shape, and others were simple pressing weapons onto spinning wheels of sandpaper to be sharpened.

"This is not what I expect for industrial scale craftsmanship" Ahriman muttered in surprise. He had never seen metal forging of this extraordinary scale and size before in his life before, as he was use to the more smaller and less productive scale of the blacksmiths back home, not something of this expansive and large.

" _ **This forge has not seen activity since the time I had ruled"**_ Leonard told him, as Ahriman turned to face the orb _**"It is a welcoming sight to see the forges set ablaze once more"**_

"I never seen metalworking of this scale" Ahriman muttered "not even close to this kind of scale"

" _ **Industry of this scale is highly advantageous, especially when you can produce weapons and armor in the masses"**_

"Wouldn't that make their quality terrible?"

" _ **Not when the Minions know what they are doing"**_ Leonard responded _**"The weapons and armor made here are carefully crafted and designed by the minions-"**_

"And to the best of our abilities my lord" Lyra said to Ahriman

"Alright then" Ahriman nodded "But they better be in good quality"

"Don't worry my lord" Lyra saluted "As the Imp in charge of the Castle Forges I won't disappoint!"

"Anyways, I believe it's time to see the armor and weapons of the Orcs"

"Yes sir, right this way" Lyra lead Ahriman past the working Imps and Orcs to a large table at the center of the large room filled with armor and various weapons designed and made for the Orcs to wield and wear.

"As you can see here milord," Lyra started to explain to him, beginning by showing Ahriman the armors that they had made for the Orcs first "We decided on giving them the same armor as us but some adjustments and added armor plates, this is the main armor for all of the Orcs except for the Savage Orcs, and we'll get to that after I also mention this. For the Ardgirls and Brutes, and even the Black Orcs, they requested for extra armor plating and protection for their armors in which we gave them extra armor plating". Because of this their armor gives them extra protection from nearly everything, not even an arrow can pierce their armor unless-"

"They aim for the neck, beneath the arms, sides and armor joints"

"Yeah, those spots" Lyra nodded. "As for the Savage Orc armor, they wanted something light to match their fighting style, so we decided to make them out of leather armor which is light and comfortable for them to wear in battle"

"What do you think Arzerra?" Ahriman asked the Savage Orc leader "Does it suit your preference?"

"It does milord" Arzerra nodded "And I have no doubt that my sisters too would like the armor"

"And what about you girls?" Ahriman then asked the other orc generals "Will they suit you too?"

"Yes it will overlord" Sasha nodded "It will"

"And what about the weapons?" Ahriman asked her next "What had you made for them?"

"For weapons," Lyra moved on from the armor to show him the weapons that she and the other minions forged for them. Looking at the weapons forged, the first weapon that greeted Ahriman sights was a sword with a curve blade; a Scimitar, Ahriman guessed but it's design looked more similarly to a khopesh than a scimitar, perhaps Lyra had the two swords combined together. One definite feature that Ahriman noted on the sword was a curved down point end at the tip of the blade.

"As you can see with this blade" Lyra lifts said blade up and presents it to Ahriman for him to inspect "We created this blade by combining both a Scimitar and a Khopesh thus giving us this blade as a result. It may not be able to stab people but it is able to hack, slash and slit through flesh and armor with terrifying precision. The pointy end at the end of the sword as you are seeing is meant to deal with Leonean shields, since the Leoneans are known for their use of Pavise shields; all you do is hook and pull"

" _ **A smart counter to the feared Leonean Shield Castles and Schiltrons"**_ Leonard commented _**"With this small feature your minions would have no problem breaking down their Shield Castles"**_

"Shield Castle? Don't you mean a Shield wall?"

" _ **Yeah well the Leoneans like to name their stuff fancy"**_ Leonard responded

"Anyways" Lyra began to speak once more "Yeah, it is a nice way of getting their shield walls, and is also useful in knocking Knights off of their horses"

" _ **Also another good addition to it's Pros"**_

"Moving on from swords, we have their axes" Lyra showed Ahriman the axes next. These axes range in different shape and sizes from small one-handed axes to the much larger two-handed variants "As you can see, they are easy to produce in large numbers and without loosing their quality. They can wield any option that is on the table in front of you my lord"

"And other weapons that come after that include Halberds" Lyra showed him next the crudely shaped but menacing looking halberds that his Orc minions would be wielding soon enough "And as requested by the High Orcs, Pikes and Crossbows" next to be shown to him was the pikes that the High Orcs requested to be made for them as well as the crossbows. "Warhammers, maces and that is all that there is my lord" Lyra finished "So what did you think Overlord? Are you satisfied what what you saw?"

"I am" Ahriman nodded, pleased as what equipment was prepared for his Orcs by Lyra "and I want this to be the main gear for the army until we grow tired of it"

"Yes sir!" Lyra saluted with a grin

"And I want whatever weapons and armor that you have made as of now be equipped onto some orcs as of right now. I have business to attend to this morning as well as to test their combat skills in battle"

"I'll have it done within hour overlord"

"You have 30"

" _ **Where are you going?"**_ Leonard asked him as he turned around and started to walk towards the exit

"I'm going to see how Alice is doing. Hadn't seen her this morning or yesterday. Want to see what's up with her" Ahriman told him "Just have the force prepared by the time I'm done"

" _ **As you wish Overlord"**_

* * *

 **END**

 **Orc Minion Tribes**

 _ **Red Eye -**_ Pig Orc Tribe; So called, because of their red eyes that appeared during their spawning. It is unknown of how they inherited the Red eyes, possibly from a magical mutation, but the cause is still unknown. They make up most of the workforce of the Overlord. Represented by a Menacing looking red eye over a dark pink background

 _ **Ironclaw -**_ High Orc Tribe; named after a powerful Orc warlord of long ago that could have overpowered the Fourth Overlord in combat. Known amongst their sisters for their preference in high-quality armor, the use of Pikes and Crossbows in combat, _**Berserkers**_ and a strange tradition of marking themselves with white hand imprints. Represented by a white clawed hand over a brown background.

 _ **Blackwolf -**_ Black Orc Tribe. A Fierce and Highly Disciplined tribe of Orcs, they are the only tribe that can only spawn at a slow rate. Make up most of the Elite Retinue of Ahriman as both his Elites and Elite Retinue in the form of the _**Immortals.**_ Represented by a Black wolf head over a dark green background.

 _ **Bloody Hands -**_ Savage Orc tribe. Named in honour of an ancient Orc tribe that once existed in the deserts of Ruboria. Known for their use of _**Prophets**_ in place of Spellcasters and Magicians,and for their preference in wearing light leather armor and bearing war paint in battle. Represented by a Red Hand over a dark grey background.

 _ **Shadowmoon -**_ Regular Orc Tribe. Named after an Orc tribe that once inhabited the Emerald Plains of modern Duchy of Pomaria before they were driven to extinction by the Glorious Empire. Known for their use of _**Ardgirls**_ and _**Brutes**_ amongst their ranks.

* * *

 **Next to be updated: A Simple Gamer's Life**


	7. Factions (01-06-2018)

_**Factions and Locations List (Updated 01/06/2018)**_

* * *

 **Monster Girl Sub-factions**

 _ **Druella's Sex Empire**_

 _ **Alipheese's Monster Kingdom (Due to disappearance of Alipheese XVI, three subfactions of monster girls are competing for her throne)(Monsters of Black Alice, Monsters of Neris, Monsters of Alipheese XV)**_

 _ **Realm of Mari**_

 _ **Realm of Ilassa**_

 _ **Dragona's Monster Kingdom**_

 _ **Lilith's Monster Kingdom**_

 _ **Fan Mei's Monster Dynasty**_

 _ **Sei Mei's Monster Khanate**_

 _ **Belf and Lunatia's Confederacy**_

 _ **Xueli's Monster Kingdom**_

 _ **Shiva's Monster Kingdom**_

 _ **Cleopatra's Dynasty**_

 _ **Zipangu**_

 _ **Polove**_

 _ **Wonderland**_

 _ **Pandemonium**_

 _ **Fairy Kingdom**_

 _ **Tartarus**_

 **Minor Monster Girl groups**

 _ **Beastmen tribes**_

 _ **Orc and goblin tribes**_

 _ **Lamia tribes**_

 _ **Amazon tribes**_

 **Followers of Order**

 _ **Heaven (Lead by the Chief God)**_

 _ **Lescatie Remnant (Created after the Fall of Lescatie)**_

 _ **Crusader Kingdoms (Ascalon, Caesarea, Scandelion, Levantia)**_

 _ **Kingdom of Hallenburg**_

 _ **Kingdom of Vannes**_

 _ **Kingdom of Murcia**_

 _ **Kingdom of Catalonia**_

 _ **Kingdom of Leon**_

 **Old World Remnants**

 _ **Gnarl's Minion Horde**_

 _ **Dwarves (Various Holds)**_

 _ **Orc Tribes/Clans/Hordes**_

 _ **High Elves**_

 _ **Dark Elves**_

 _ **Wood Elves**_

 _ **Principality of Nordberg (Old Nordberg Remnant)**_

 _ **Kingdom of Ruboria (Old Ruborian Deserts)**_

 _ **Republic of Ravenna, Republic of Sondrio, Kingdom of Arosa, Kingdom of Rosenheim, Duchy of Vesontio, Duchy of Florentia, Duchy of Coria, Duchy of Pomaria, Principality of Borgia (Glorious Empire remnants)**_

 **New World Kingdoms**

 _ **Rhun (Lord of the Rings) (Rose up from old Ruboria's destruction)**_

 _ **Duke's Domain (Ikusa Otome Valkyrie 2) (Founded after the War in the Heavens)**_

 _ **Opala's Dynasty (Legend of Queen Opala) (created after a civil war erupted between Opala of the new Dynasty and Cleopatra of the Ancient Dynasty)**_

 _ **Empire of Cisrhenia (Founded after collapse of The Glorious Empire) (Setting for Kyonyuu Fantasy)**_

 _ **Realm of the Swamp Witch (Queen's Blade)**_

 _ **Cartagena (Pirate Stronghold)**_

 _ **The Danelaw (Viking Kingdom)**_

 _ **Sabasa (Monster Girl Paradox)**_

 _ **Kingdom of Grand Noah (Monster Girl Paradox)**_

 _ **Kingdom of Grangold (Monster Girl Paradox)**_

 **Outer Dimensions**

 _ **Dimension 1-5-7 (Okasare Hero)**_

 _ **Realm of Chaos (Warhammer Fantasy)**_

 **The Candidates**

 _ **Inferno**_

 _ **Cryos**_

 _ **Malady**_

 _ **Harkon**_

* * *

 **If you guys have any ideas for Factions you want me to add, PM me and I'll have a think about it.**


End file.
